Chocolate
by Gemmortia
Summary: Drunk Hermione and Remus sleep together after the battle. Emotions are high and Hermione is struggling to come to terms with the fact that she is now a werewolf. Then Hermione has some trouble with her time turner that takes her back to 1978 where she meets Remus when he was younger. Jealousy, confusion and hilarity insue...
1. Tumbling through time

I woke up feeling like shit. I felt nauseous and had a pounding headache. The sun was too bright and my new werewolf senses told me that there were too many people in the house for it to be quite like I so desperatly wanted it to be. I opened my eyes slightly taking in my surroundings. I wasn't in my room, but one similar to it, with books covering every surface and clothes strune across the floor hapahzardly. At least I was still at Grimmauld place. I lay on my side for a moment and tried to get my bearings. My memory was hazy.

I remembered going to the party, and drinking. There was lots of drinking, but after that I can't really remember anything at all. I hoped I didn't do anything too embarrassing. I froze as I felt an arm wrap around my body and pull my back flush up against their chest. They were so warm. A blush crept over my face as I realised I could feel their morning erection pressing into my ass. I hoped it wasn't Ron. I had regretted kissing him in the chamber of secrets at the final battle. It had felt wrong, like kissing my brother, but now, he wouldn't leave me alone.

He insisted that I was the one for him and he wanted to marry me and have children but I was repulsed by the thought of it. I didn't want marriage or children right now, and definintely not with him. He was my best friend and that was it. He just didn't seem to understand that I wasn't interested. I looked down at the hand that was holding me tightly and released a breath of relief when I saw that his hands were big and calloused. Ron's were smaller than you would expect and smooth. This wasn't Ron. For a moment I let the relief flood through me until a thought came to me. IF this isn't Ron, then who is it? I tried to remember what had happened last night but it was completely useless.

II knew I had had sex with this man, I could feel the ache that accompanied a good hard shag and the lack of clothing gave it away somewhat. I just had no clue who it was. I froze when he shifted slightly behind me, burying his face in my neck and hair, nuzzling me. I felt a heat stir inside of me that I tried to repress as I felt his lips trail lightly over a tender spot. I closed me eyes, unable to help myself as I enjoyed his minstrations. I jumped in surprise as he bit down on my skin hard enough to leave a mark. I heard him chuckle as I tried to pull away from him, eager to leave and forget this had even happened.

But he wouldn't let me up. He held onto me tighter, pulling me in closer. I could feel him growing harder as my ass was pressed tighter into him and I felt a sudden spark of fear run through my body. I struggled harder, and the man let me go. In my haste to get away from him I ended up tangled in the sheet that was covering us and fell to the floor in a heep. I could hear a deep laugh as I tried to disentangle myself from the sheet and then there were extra hands, helping me from the floor and holding me steady as I swayed slightly on my feet. I looked into the eyes of the man and saw bright amber eyes, looking at me intensly. I scaned their face and cursed loudly.

"Fuck." I said, and Remus gave me an amused look.  
"You don't remember anything do you?" He asked, his voice deep and rumbling as he lead me back over to the bed and sat me down. He crouched down in front of me and placed his hands on my thighs to steady himself as he looked up into my eyes. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I had slept with Remus Lupin, my former professor and mentor. My fellow werewolf and best friend to Sirius black who happened to be my best friends godfather.

He was twenty years older than me, for god's sake, and lets not forget the fact that he had enjoyed many a woman whilst I had been living in Grimmauld place with him, Sirius and Harry the last five months after the war. I just- I couldn't- I can't- Oh sweet merlin what have I done. I buried my face in my hands as I tried and failed to accept what had happened. I couldn't even remember it for heaven's sake. What was I going to do? I felt hands cirle my wrists and pull them from my face. I closed my eyes, not wanting to face him again.  
"Hermione, look at me." He said and I was stupid enough to refuse.

He grabbed my chin roughly in my hands and forced me to look at him. I did. I couldn't help it. His presence was comanding and he was using his teacher voice. I couldn't help but do what ever he said. Maybe it had something to do with being werewolves, considering he was older and stronger than me in that respect, it was natural for me to do what ever he said.  
"You have nothing to be a shamed or embarrassed about. We are consenting adults who got a little drunk. There's no harm done. Do you understand?" He said and I could only nod as I felt tears build up in my eyes.

I looked into his handsome face, covered in three long scars and he smiled at he slightly.  
"There's no need to cry love." He said as he reached up and wiped away the tears that had poured down my cheeks. I couldn't help but lean into his hand as it touched my skin. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so comforting and warm.  
"I just- I don't- I've only-" I stuttered and his eyes widened in understanding.  
"You weren't a virgin were you?" he asked nervously. I shook my head and I could see the relief in his face.

"I- once-Victor-summer before sixth year." He bit his lip and cocked his head to the side as he looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and felt somewhat unnerved by the way he was studying me.  
"I could give you a potion that would help you remember if you'd like?" He asked.  
"I-that's okay-I don't need..." I said my cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red that made him smile slightly. He caressed my cheek lightly and leaned up so that our faces were so close together that our lips where practically touching.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I took a shaky breath. I was suddenly acutely aware that we were both completely naked and I could smell his arousal in the air. I could smell the scent of our activities last night now that I was paying attention to it and it made me dizzy with desire. I could feel myself getting wet and felt Remus smirk as he smelt it too. He took advantage of my weakened state and leaned forward, as if to press his lips upon mine. At the last second, I snapped out of my desire hazed trance and moved my head to the side, so that he caught my cheek instead of my lips. At the touch of his soft lips against my skin I had a flash of memory resurface from last night.

We were breathing hard and fast, as we stumbled through the door of his room. He closed it behind us and then grabbed me throwing me hard against the wall, taking my arms and trapping them above my head as he pressed a hot open mouthed kiss to my cheek. He dragged his lips over my skin, causing me to growl at him. He laughed.

His chuckle pulled me from the memory as he stood up and moved away from my obviously blushing form. I couldn't look at him, didn't want to face him.  
"Come on Hermione, it's not like I forced you into it. IF I remember correctly you were demanding that I take you against the wall. We had sex. If you don't want to remember it, then I won't bring it up again. But I want you to know that I don't regret it at all. YOu're a beautiful, intelligent woman and you can do what ever the fuck you want. You need to have more confidence in yourself."

I only nodded, not really taking in what he was left for his bathroom and then the sound of running water filled my ears. I focused on figuring out how to leave without offending him. I looked around the room for my clothes but didn't find any that resembled clothing. Their were shreds of fabric scattered around, the remnents of the dress I wore last night but that was it. My blush deepened as I remembered how it had gotten that way.

Remus was kissing my neck, as he ground his hips into mine. His hands were on my arse as I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting to be closer to him, needing to be closer. I could feel my core become moist as he bit down playfully on my skin, leaving a bruise behind in his wake. I growled once again at his minstrations, wanting more but he was going slowly, teasing me.  
"I don't like this dress." He whispered huskily in my ear, as he traced my ear lobe with his lips. Before I could protest, his hands were ripping it off of my skin, not caring that the fabric tore. He threw the scraps over his shoulder carelessly as he eyed my newly exposed flesh. I could see wolfish hunger in his eyes and it only spurred me on.

I whimpered at the memory, not believeing that I could have behaved so wontonly. I his shirt sitting next to the door and hopped up and grabbed it, pulling it on and buttoning it up so that at least I was partially covered. I lingered for a few mintues before deciding that I would leave. Before I could Remus came back into the room, smelling fresh and clean and naked as the day he was born. He really wasn't at all shy was he? He had changed significantly after the second war, accepting himself and that meant he became more confident. It also meant he was a lot more like Sirius.

It came with being a marauder they said. He was still his book loving studious self, but with more of a playful, cheeky side that made him seem younger and carefree. I imagined that this was what he was like at school. But I couldn't help but appreciate the man that he was now. Especially when he was completely naked in front of me. My eyes trailed over his form greedily before I could stop my self. My eyes flashed a deep gold as I took in his broad shoulders, hard muscle and scars. He looked ruggidly handsome and I had another flash back at that moment.

I was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching him as he divulged himself of the final piece of fabric that came between us. He slowly trailed his underwear down his legs, highly aware he was being watched and by the smirk on his face, he enjoyed the audience. I bit my lip in anticipation and was not disapointed as I saw his hard length for the first time. He was certainly big. Thick and long, ready to enter me and fill me up. When he saw the look on my face he growled, kicking his disgarded clothing aside and pouncing on me. He worked fast, parting my thighs and aligning himself and then brutally plowed inside of me, before I even knew he was on me. I cried out in pleasure as he kissed me hard on the lips, loving the feel of being full, loving the feeling of him touching me everywhere.

"Like what you see?" He asked, humour evident in his teasing tone. I snapped my head up from his groin area and looked into his smug face, cursing the day he was born, somewhat half heartedly. He had his towel draped around his shoulders and was still drying his hair as he studied me. I could see that he was curious about what I was thinking and honestly so was I. I couldn't believe that I had been drunk enough to loose my sense of propriety like this and the fact that he didn't think it was wrong was certainly not helping.

I wanted to run away and lock myself in my room and never come out again. I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment and humiliation. He walked towards me, reaching out to caress my face lightly and I flinched away from his touch. I couldn't do this, pretend that eveything was fine when I felt like shit about te whole thing. I turned and rushed to the door trying to open the blasted thing before he stoped me. But I wasn't fast enough. I hadn't yet mastered my werewolf enhancements like Remus had. I had no chance of getting away from him if he didn't want me to, and apparently he didn't.

He slammed the door shu above me just as I got it open and I cowered under him.  
"Talk to me Hermione. I don't see why you're acting like this." He said as he pressed his body up against my back slightly effectively trapping me between him and the door. Tears sprung up in my eyes and I fought to hold them back, I didn't want him to see me like this.  
"Let me go. Please." I begged and he must have noticed the croak of my voice and the shaking of my shoulders. he wasn't a complete bastard after all.

He moved away so that I was free of him and I pulled the door open, running back to my room. BY the time I got back to my room I was flustered and breathless, not that I hadn't been before but I was more so now. In my haste, I knocked into my dresser and something fell to the floor with a crack. It broke into pieces and I cursed my clumsiness as I leant down to pick it u, realising too late what it was that I had in my hands. Their was a brigth flash of golden light and then I was falling.


	2. Waking up in the seventies

I landed hard with a thump on what felt like a patch of grass, the cold air stinging my bare skin. I laid there for a moment, stilling my dizzy head and rapidly beating heart. I Felt fine, other than the hangover I was already nursing and I opened my eyes to see where I was. I obviously wasn't in my room anymore that was for sure. I looked about to see that I was in a forest near the edge and I could see a castle in the distance. It was Hogwarts.

I wondered why my broken time turner would bring me to Hogwarts of all places, and hoped to god that I hadn't gone back in time too far other wise it wouldn't be very good for me. All thoughts ceased my mind when I heard a howl and then the sound of large animals running towards me. I struggled to my feet and backed away until I hit a tree. What looked like two animals raced towards me and as they came closer I could see that one was a big black dog, reminiscent of the grim and that the other was fully grown stag.

I thought that they were going to run right into me before they stopped right in front me. The dog cocked his head to the side as if it were curious and the stag just stared unblinkingly. It was unnerving. The dog sniffed the air and then stepped closer to me, making me cower in fear. I looked into it's rather human grey eyes and something clicked inside my head.  
"Padfoot." I whispered as I reached a hand out to the animagus form of Sirius. The dog looked shocked, if dogs could look that way and it shared an indecipherable look with the stag before stepping back and shifting.

It took about a minute for the dog to transform back into human form and when he was finished I noticed the man looked similar to Sirius but still different. He was younger, more wild looking. Their was a light in his eyes that wasn't there previously and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. I stared at him as he stared at me, both of us completely stunned into silence.  
"How did you know who I was?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"Why are you in the forest wearing nothing but an oversized shirt?" Another voice asked and I turned quickly to see what looked like a taller, fuller version of Harry staring at me intensely, no sign of the stag anywhere. That was when I blacked out.

I woke to the sound of shouting. Their were two voice's, one angry and the other annoyed.  
"WHY WOULD YOU SHOW YOURSELF TO A COMPLETE STRANGER YOU UTTER IDIOT. SHE COULD BE A DEATH EATER FOR ALL WE KNOW!" The angry voice shouted. I moaned in annoyance, my enhanced werewolf hearing couldn't take the loudness. I cringed as the annoyed voice yelled back.  
"She's just a girl. Why do you think everyone is a death eater?" They demanded and I opened my eyes to see the two men that I saw transform from animal to human in the forest, arguing with a broad shouldered, scar ridden wavy light brown haired man.

"Why don't you? You're too trusting." He said and his voice was so familiar, deep and calming that I relaxed as I sat up in my bed. They paid me no attention what so ever as they continued their argument. I ignored what they were saying in order to study their features more. The tallest of the three was the one with long black hair, slightly wavy as it fell over his shoulders. He had a casual elegance about him that only enhanced his confident demeanour.

The shortest, although they were all tall, had dark brown hair that seemed to stick up all directions and every couple of seconds, he would run his hand through it, making it even more messy than before. He wore black square glasses that framed his face perfectly and his confidence was of the same standard as his friend. The other man though, he was intruding. He stood with grace and restraint. He seemed to be holding something back, that made the other two men wary of him but not at all afraid. He seemed to radiate warmth and calmness as well as something wild and animalistic at the same time.

He was a complete paradox. How can you be calm and wild at the same time? I shook my head and went on to observe the room I was in. I noticed that I was actually in a bed, with white sheets covering my body, I was still in the shirt I had snatched off of Remus's floor although it was covered in dirt now. I was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts I thought suddenly as the matron came bustling into the room and gave me a wide smile when she saw that I was awake.

She was young, in her early twenties and their was something eerily familiar about her that I just couldn't place. She wore her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and she wore a simple white nurse's dress. She was chubby in an endearing sort of way and had rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.  
"Good, you're awake. Please excuse these rude blighters. They never stop. My name is Poppy Pomfrey." She said with a shake of her head as she pulled her wand from her waist band and started to run some diagnostic spells on me.

I stared at her for a moment, as the similarities clicked in my mind. I was in the past. Way in the past.  
"Right, well other than a few bruises and scrapes you're perfectly fine. I just have a couple of questions dear." She said and I nodded.  
"Why were you barely dressed in the forbidden forest?" She asked and I blushed at her bluntness.  
"I had a mishap with a magical item. I assume it transported me there. I can assure you that I don't usually go running about in nothing but a mans shirt in the middle of forests.

I was at home, just getting out of bed actually, when it happened." I told her and she looked relieved.  
"So, nobody forced you into any... Uh... unpleasant deeds?" She asked almost awkwardly.  
"No, why would you think that?" I Asked, completely confused.  
"Well you had some bruises around your wrists and hips that seemed to line up with sexual abuse dear." She said quietly and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Or a really turned on werewolf." I said before I could stop myself. I covered my mouth with my hands as I heard all conversation in the hospital wing cease as every single person turned to look at me with varying degrees of incredulousness. I blushed profusely and cursed my wolf's reckless influence.  
"Right, well that settles that. I think I shall inform Dumbledore that you are awake and ready to speak with him." Poppy said before leaving the room in a hurry.

The men who were yelling at each other next to the bed across from mine, were now staring at me intensely. I couldn't help but growl at them. They raised their eyebrows but didn't turn away.  
"What are you staring at me for?" I said, struggling to keep my voice from growling out the words again but failing miserably.  
"So you've had sex with a werewolf? How was that? Inquiring minds would like to know." Asked the one that was probably a younger version of Sirius, with a wink to his friends.

"Well why would I tell these inquiring minds when I don't even know their names?" I said dryly and Sirius and the one who looked like Harry but was actually his father laughed.  
"I'm Black, Sirius Black." Sirius said as he moved so that he could shake my hand. He surprised me by, instead of shaking it, he turned it and kissed it instead. I scowled at him as he winked up at me.

"I'm James Potter, pleasure to make your acquaintance." James said with a bow at the end of my bed, a smirk plastered on his face identical to the one that was on Sirius's. I looked to the other man and he smiled at he wolfishly. I couldn't help but smile back in the same manner.  
"I'm sorry about these two gits. Unfortunately I can't even say that their not always like this because they are. I'm Remus Lupin by the way." He said and my grin fell from my face as I had a flash back of the night before.

I cried out as Remus pounded into my body hard and fast, his hands gripping my hips so hard that they were bound to leave bruises later on. He kissed my neck as he moved inside of me and I held onto his shoulders for dear life as I felt an orgasm build up inside of me and then rush through my body as he growled against my skin. The pleasure was overwhelming, but it went on and on. I shook and gasped and writhed as Remus held me down, intent on having his fill of me even when the pleasure got to be too much. He thrust in and out of my quivering core until he too, came with one last hard thrust that had me screaming.

The memory faded from my mind as I looked into the younger version of the man I had fucked the previous night and my face turned the most brilliant shade of red.  
"And your name?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what caused me to have this reaction to him.  
"Hermione." I said and he smiled at me once again. Before anyone else could say anything the headmaster and Poppy came back into the room. Dumbledore was younger than I remembered and I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I saw him.

I still hadn't forgiven him for using Harry the way he did, but in this situation it was better to have help than none at all.  
"Boys, you are dismissed, go back to your common room. You may visit later." He said and the boys gave me one last smile before wondering out of the wing.  
"Now Hermione. Would you like to enlighten us as to how you came to be at Hogwarts?" He asked kindly and I smiled up at him, noticing the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"I had a mishap with a broken time turner, Sir." I said glancing at Poppy nervously before turning back to the Headmaster. He raised his eyebrow curiously and then turned to Poppy.  
"Would you be so kind, dear, as to leave us for a few moments so that we may speak in confidence." He said and the woman nodded and went to her office. Luckily their were no other students in the hospital at the time so they could speak privately. "  
"What kind of mishap?" He asked as he turned back to me.

"I bumped into my dresser and it fell off. It broke and I picked it up before I realised exactly what had fallen. I landed in the forbidden forest and Sirius and James found me." I said and he nodded along.  
"I suppose you would like to know the date?" He asked with a knowing smile.  
"If you would be so kind." I said.

"It is September fifteenth, 1977." He said and y eyes widened comically. This was the year that Sirius and Remus were in their last year at Hogwarts. It was really them. Oh sweet merlin, what was I going to do?  
"And what year were you in before you came back to us?" The headmaster asked.  
"1998," I said. "It had been five months after the second war ended. Voldemort was dead. I was just about to go back to Hogwarts for my seventh year, although I'm technically nineteen because of the use of a time turner in my third year. That's were I got it from. I skipped a year because I was on the run with someone that Voldemort wanted dead and we were trying to find... things that would help kill him." I said carefully, not wanting to give too much away before I assessed the situation.

I may not be able to change the timeline and if I passed on certain information to the Headmaster then it would undoubtable change anyway.  
"So the war goes on for twenty years. That is a sad thought indeed. I know you haven't told me everything dear and I can see why you would be hesitant to do so. But time is a funny thing. Just the slightest change and so many things will be different. I will contact the unspeakable's a d inquire as to a way to send you back. "He said and I nodded

"With your being here, it would not be wise to use your real name. There is the possibility of people finding out where you are from and using you for nefarious purposes. I think it would be best if you finished your seventh year here and used a suitable cover story." He said and I nodded, thinking about all the possibilities. I really wish I had some paper and a quill so that I could put my thoughts on paper, other wise I would forget them all.

"You can be my granddaughter. My son had a child before he died, but she passed of a muggle disease before anyone could help her, the poor dear. Charles kept the baby a secret as he married a muggle with out anyone's knowledge, although I really don't know why he kept it from me, I would have been supportive. Anyway, we could say that you have come into my care after his death, which sadly was only at the start of this year, along with his dear wife Audrey. It was a death eater attack. I will leave you to come up with the finer details my dear. I will also get you access to the Dumbledore family vaults, so that you will not want for much." I started to protest at the generosity.

It was too much, but the man wouldn't hear anything of it.  
"I have too much money than I am comfortable with and you using some will not even put a dent in it. You could buy thirty muggle houses and still have enough to feed the world twice over. I will inform Minerva of your situation honesty, as she will be more than helpful with your reseach. It would be beneficial for you to have some you can confide in more personally than an old man like myself. A woman's touch always does make any situation brighter I do always say.

"I think Poppy will have some clothes for you now and I will provide you with all the other necessary items that you may need. They will be in your dorm room by the end of the day. Was there anything else we need to do before we get you sorted into a house?" He asked, clearly liking having someone to take care of on a more personal level than that of the regular student.  
"I don't need to be sorted again, I'm in Gryffindor and would like to stay there if that's alright with you?" I asked and shook his head.

"It would be beneficial to have the hat's point of view. You never know what other useful information he may give you." I nodded, although not very happy at the chance of not being put in gryffindor once again.  
"I also have another thing to address. Before the second war ended in my time, their was a final battle. It was a full moon at the time and I was bitten by a werewolf, who also happened to be a death eater. As you know, that means that I am now a werewolf too. I have only been so for five months and am still getting used to it. I don't really feel comfortable sharing a dorm with four other girls, especially when I could hurt them." I said and he nodded again.

I had a sudden, depressing thought. In this time, no one had invented the wolfsbane potion so I was going to have to suffer through the full moon's with out it. That meant that I would have even less control of my self than usual. Shit.  
"That sounds perfectly reasonable. Their is a spare room behind the portrait of the lion in the girls dorm corridor in every house, right near the top of the tower that you could use. I will see to it that it is ready for you to inhabit."  
"Thank you Professor." I said and he smiled at me once again.

"I also think it would be beneficial if you changed your last name. It would be suspicious if you were to have the same name as your younger self, and then accidentally come into contact with them. I suggest taking Dumbledore as your last name. Hermione will be fine. I do believe their are a lot of fans of Shakespear that would name their children after characters so you can use that as an explanation if ever anyone asks."  
"It was also the name of Helen of Troy's daughter I think." I said automatically, causing Dumbledore to laugh.  
"I will let you get settled in then. Dinner in the great hall should be starting soon, so I can introduce you then and have the head girl and boy show you to your new room."


	3. Settling in with the marauders

Poppy had given me a knee length black dress of her own, that fit perfectly as I was also of the curvy persuasion. It was long sleaved, so it covered my mudblood scar, not that I particularly cared if it was shown or not, but it was better not to flaunt it, considering I was now a half blood, curtsy of Dumbledore's generosity. I was also gifted with some tights that covered my scarred legs after Poppy saw them and asked if I was comfortable with people seeing them or not. I agreed it probably wasn't a good idea to draw attention to them. Poppy then lead me to the Great Hall in time to hear the end of Dumbledore's speech. "

"Ah here they come now. We have a new transfer student and I hope that you will treat her with the utmost respect and kindness. Hermione Dumbledore. If you would be so kind as to come up here and be sorted dear." The headmaster said and every head in the room turned to look at me. The Slytherins sneered, the Hufflepuffs smiled, the Ravenclaws studied me and the Gryffindors were just curious. I made my way up to my 'grandfather' and sat on the stool he was standing next to and he placed the hat on my head.  
"Ah, a time traveller. It's not every day that I encounter one of those." The hat told me smugly and I smiled at his familiar presence in my mind.

I used my proficient occulimency skills to block most of my memories from the future and the hat huffed in annoyance.  
"Hiding things from me I see. You are very clever I'll give you that. Maybe Ravenclaw?" He asked.  
"I would prefer Gryffindor, if you don't mind. I was sorted there the first time around." I said as my eyes drifted over to the house I was accustomed to. It would be easy for me to settle into the familiarity of Gryffindor.

"But change is good, even in the predicament you find yourself in. Your choice, though is the main consideration. Only you can decide, everyone else merely suggests." The hat said and then shouted "Gryffindor." I smiled at Professor Dumbledore and made my way over to the table that was currently yelling, screaming, clapping wildly and cat calling. The excitement was met with a shy smile from me as I made my way over to a familiar face that was waving me over. It was Remus. I couldn't help myself from walking over to him. I could smell him in the crowd, his scent more prominent than all the others, drawing me in.

He smelled of fresh parchment, ink, cinnamon and chocolate. I was helpless to resist. As the food appeared on the table, Remus made some room in between himself and Sirius. I smiled gratefully to him.  
"So you're a Dumbledore, eh?" Sirius said before Remus could utter a word. Remus and I shared a look and then I turned to Sirius as I began filling my plate with food. considering I hadn't had any substantial amounts of food since yesterday at lunch, I found myself to be quite hungry.  
"I am." I responded.

"Related to the old man?" He asked, jerking his thump up to the head table.  
"He's my Grandfather." I said and Sirius's eyes widened in understanding.  
"So flirting with you might get me a detention if you so desired?" He said, a slight smirk on his face, as if he were going to take it as a challenge. My wolfish influence caused me to smile, seductively at him and lean in closer.  
"I am an excellent actor. If I so desired, I could exaggerate and say you were sexually harassing me. If I'm correct, that can result in expulsion, right?" I purred into his ear and his cheeks went slightly red.

He looked at me with surprise and then the smirk was back.  
"I think you and I are going to get along fine." He said with a laugh and I laughed along with him as Remus smiled and James looked on from the other side of the table in confusion, obviously not having heard the conversation. After that, dinner went seemingly fast as I listened to the marauders banter back and forth. I was introduced to a handful of other seventh year Gryffindors including Alice and Frank, Marlene, Dorcus and Lily Evans. The head girl, as I was informed by James with a smug grin.

"And I'm head boy which means I get to share living quarters with the lovely woman. It's going to be a fantastic year." James said. Lily was beautiful and I could see why James loved her so much. She had dark auburn hair that cascaded down her back, flawless skin and startling emerald eyes that made me think of Harry. But the most captivating thing about her was her aura. She had this calm, inviting persona, that seemed absolutely entrancing and it pulled you in. She was in her element at the table, taking and laughing with her friends. Her eyes shined when she laughed. Harry would love to know that about his mother.

"So, what classes are you taking?" Remus asked from beside me, snapping me out of the trance Lily had me under. I shook my head, ridding my self of the awe and turned to focus my attention on Remus. I couldn't help the blush that graced my cheeks every time I looked at him, the memories from the night before flashing in my mind, reminding me that I had sex with him not twenty four hours earlier. He was oblivious to my inner plight, though curious to the blush. I answered his question, trying my hardest to keep the stutter out of my voice  
"I'm not too sure. I have to talk to Minerva- I mean Professor McGonagall after dinner is finished to find out." I said and he nodded along.

"Well I'm sure it won't be too difficult to figure out. What school did you come from?" He asked and I racked my brain for the information.  
"I used to live in France with my mother and father and I attended the magical school there." I said.  
"France you say? You don't have an accent." Remus said. Fuck.  
"My parents were both British like my grandfather. My Dad moved there for work when I was really little. I can speak fluent French, but my English has always had a British accent." I said and he nodded again.

"So when you speak French you have a French accent?" He asked with a grin. I grinned back.  
"Yeah."  
"What's this about French accents? I love a good French accent. Dead sexy if you ask me." Butted in Sirius with a sly smile directed at me. I resisted rolling my eyes but as I looked over to Remus, he was doing exactly that.  
"You just have to turn every thing into a conversation about sex don't you, Padfoot?" Remus said exasperatedly.

"Donc, vous parlez francais..." Sirius said and I looked over to his handsome face in surprise.  
"Je fais. Ou avez-vous appris?" I asked, curious. I never knew that he could speak French. In my time, he never spoke it to my knowledge nor said anything about the skill.  
"Ma mere m'a fait apprendre quand je vivais a la maison." He said. So it was something that the terrible Walburga black made him learn. That explains his reluctance in the future to admit it.

We shared a moment of companionable silence and then turned to face everyone else at the table. Every person in hearing range was staring at us.  
"That," Lily said, "was totally hot." James raised an eyebrow at her and then turned back to me.  
"Hermione, can you teach me how to speak French?" He asked and everyone burst out laughing as Lily blushed and James gave her a sheepish look. I wondered if they were together yet, or just on the way to being so. I nudged Remus in the side to get his attention.  
"What was that all about?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"It's an ongoing obsession on James's part and a new infatuation on Lily's. They're practically dancing around one another at the moment. Sirius and Frank have a betting pool going to see when they will get together. We have people from every house in on it and even some of the teachers too." I smiled at him as I observed Lily laugh at something James said. IT wasn't long now by the looks of it. Just sitting here, in amongst these people, made me feel furiously angry that in my time, most of them were dead. I couldn't imagine a world with out Lily's faire like laughter and soft smiles, or James twinkling eyes and eager personality.

A sudden wave of sorrow washed over me at the thought that I wouldn't be able to save any of them. In a few short years they would all either be dead or alone and there wasn't a single thing that I could do. I vowed then and there, to get to know James and Lily as well as possible in my time in the passed, so that I would have something to bring back for Harry. If I couldn't save them, at least I could give Harry the memories I had of them together.

"You suddenly have a very determined look on your face." Remus observed, causing me to snap out of my inner monologue and look at him with a blush on my face once again.  
"Just vowing to save the world." I said jokingly and he smiled, going back to his dinner.

After dinner was finished, Lily offered to show me where the Gryffindor tower was.  
"That'd be great Lily, but I have to talk to Professor McGonagall about classes first." I said apologetically.  
"No worries. I can wait. We can't have you getting lost on your first day here." She said with a smile and then went to stand with Dorcus and Marlene at the door.  
"Professor." I said as McGonagall made her way over to me.

"Yes dear. Albus has informed me of your situation. But what can you do?" She was younger than I remembered her to be, which was to be expected as it was twenty years earlier than when I saw her last. She had a smooth, wrinkleless face and seemed to be far less strict than in my time.  
"I'm getting used to the idea. The Headmaster has been very accommodating. I was wondering if you could help me with classes, seeing as I'm not actually enrolled in any yet." I said and she nodded along.  
"What classes were you in previously?" She asked.

"Well, I finished my sixth year and then had to go into hiding because of certain circumstances as you can understand. But I got all outstanding's on my O.W.L.S. I did potions, defence against the dark arts, herbology, charms, transfigurations, arithmacy, muggle studies and care of magical creatures." I said and she nodded.  
"Right well in seventh year you only need six classes and with your extra curricular interests you might want to take full advantage of the spacious timetable only six subjects would afford you." I hadn't thought about that before. It was a good idea.

It would give me the time I needed to scour through the library for any information on how to get back to my time.  
"That sounds agreeable. In that case can I drop arithmacy and muggle studies?" I asked and she nodded in agreement.  
"I will send out an owl tonight to order the necessary books and supplies you will be needing. They will be here in the morning for your use along with some extra sets of clothing. I am sure there is already a uniform waiting for you in your room." She said and I nodded.

"I was wondering if you could have a pair of trousers made up for me instead of a skirt. I have scars you see, due to my condition, similar to that of Mr Lupin if you understand. I don't want to have to be answering questions about it." I said and she looked somewhat shocked.  
"How did you know about Mr Lupin's affliction?" She asked.  
"I can smell it, Professor. And even if I couldn't, I know him in the future." I said.

"I think that will be doable."  
"Thank you Professor. Lily is waiting for me so I think I'll head to bed now if that's all right?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Of course. You must be tired after all. You've had a quite the adventure this past day." She said. If only she knew the trouble I got into with Harry, this would seem like a piece of cake in comparison.


	4. Oh by the way, I'm a werewolf

"That didn't take long." Lily said as I approached her at the door. I suddenly felt really tired, as the professor has suggested.  
"I jsut had to tell her what subjects I wanted to do really, so that she could enrol me and order my books for me as well." I said as we started to walk in the direction of our common rooms. The whole way, Lily kept on asking me questions and I could feel a headache coming on. It wasn't that I disliked her, but I was really tired and her constant barashe of questions was making me want to growl at her. I refrained of course.  
"So what made you want to come to Hogwarts now?" She asked and I sighed.

She already knew my favourite colour, food and book. As well as my hobbies, career goals and childhood animals. It was the longest walk of my tired little life.  
"My parents were murdered by death eaters at the start of the year. Grandfather is my only living relative after my mothers sister, but I never got along with her anyway." I said bluntly and Lily looked startled and apologetic. She started to spurt out appologies but I held up a hand to silence her as we finally got to the common room entrance.  
"You didn't know. Don't worry about it. I'm just tired and I tend to become blunt and emotionally stunted when I'm tired. I just really need to get some sleep." I said and she nodded, stunned into silence.

She said the password and lead me into the common room that was full of people talking and laughing. My headache just got worse. I realised just then that I had no idea when the next full moon was. That was dangerous not only for me but everyone. Maybe I should have a conversation with Remus before I went to bed.  
"The girls dorms are on the left. I assume that you will be bunking with the rest of the seventh years so that's the last door on your right." Lily said and then went over to her friends, not knowing what else to say to me. I was glad.

I thanked her before she left and then went in search of Remus. I closed me eyes and focused my senses, picking out his scent amongst the rest and then following it gracefully dodging everyone in my way blindly as I went. I didn't stumble or faulter, nor did I run into anyone. I opened my tingling eyes right in front of the one I was looking for. He was sitting in front of the fire with Sirius, James and someone I assumed was Peter. They were all staring at me.  
"Remus can I talk to you in private for a moment." I asked and he nodded.  
"We can go up to my room if you want. The guys won't follow us." He said and I raised my eyebrow at him but stayed silent as he lead the way. We walked up the stair and he stopped at his door, the same one that Harry lived in, in his hogwarts years.

I smiled at this. Remus held the door open for me and I walked in to the room. It was exactly the same with the red and gold them, the bed placed in a circle around the room, every single one messed with clothing and various items and belongings. I walked into the middle of the room and then turned to face Remus.  
"When is the next full moon?' I asked and his eyes widened.  
"Wh-why d-do you nee-need to know th-that?" He stuttered. I sighed.  
"Don't be a fool Remus. I'm tired and can't be bothered playing dumb. I can smell it on you, just as you can smell it on me. If you can't then you're an idiot." I said a tad too cruelly.

He looked at me with adorable wide eyes, in complete shock. I sighed again.  
"I'm sorry that was mean. I've had a hard couple of days as you can imagin. Waking up in the middle of a forest in nothing but a lovers shirt, not knowing where I am is a bit daunting." I said and Remus calmed somewhat.  
"Right, so you're a werewolf. I'm a werewolf. How do you forget something like a full moon?" He asked.  
"I hardly knew what day it was until Albus told me in the hospital wing earlier." I replied. I could tell he had questions and I appreciated that he didnt ask them.

"It's about a week away. Friday to be exact. Are you going to be transforming with me?" he asked curiously.  
"That would be the logical option." I said. I didn't like the fact that I was going to have to transform with out the wolfsbane potion for the first time. It scared me.  
"You're scared." Remus stated and I cursed his wolf senses. He could smell my fear.  
"I used to have potion that helped me keep my mind when I transformed. It was something my father came up with. He was always messing around with potions in his spare time. But now... He was the only one who knew how to make it. Their was enough to last... but it ran out last month. I've never transformed with out it." I said.

"Can't he just send you some more?" Remus asked and I laughed bitterly.  
"Not from the other side he can't." I said and Remus's cursed before wrapping his arms around me comfortingly. I couldn't help but snuggle into his arms. He was so warm and comfortable, just as he had been in the furture. I noticed that he was lighter than his future self, but exactly the same height. I began to cry at the thought of being away from my people for so long. I had no idea when I was going to get back to them. I had never transformed alone either, Remus or Sirius were always there with me and I hated the idea that this Remus might turn me down and leave me all alone. Remus tightened his arms around me as I wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer. I inhaled his scent and tried to calm myself down as he whispered soothing things into my ear.

"I'll help you, don't worry Mia." He said and I nodded into his chest. After I don't know how long, I pulled myself together and moved out of his embrace, wiping away the tears and gave him a small smile.  
"How long have you been a werewolf Mia?" Remus asked suddenly.  
"Five months." I replied.  
"Fucking hell. You've only changed five times. I'll bet the potion muted the pain and wolf's influence too right? Does your wolf have a voice yet?" He asked and I shook my head. Remus had told me about Moony's voice before, since he didn't have the wolfsbane potion in his youth, Moony's voice and influence developed as a part of him before he could repress it.

He had less control over himself. I hoped it would be like that for me. At least if my wolf had a voice, I would be able to talk it into some kind of agreement.  
"No, but after friday I'm sure she will." I said shivering slightly at the thought of friday night. I was not looking forward to it at all.  
"Don't worry Mia. You won't be alone. I'll be there. James, Sirius and Peter too. As you already know thanks to Padfoot's idiocy, they are animagus's."  
"Thank you Remus. I know you don't know me very well but I'm glad you're helping me. And I can assure you I'm not a death eater." I said causing him to blush at the idiotic thought he had yelled to Sirius in the Hospital wing earlier.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know..." He trailed off.  
"I want to show you something. It will reinforce your trust in me." I said and he looked at me curiously.  
"You don't have to. I have no reason not to trust you." He said.  
"Yes, but you also have no reason too trust me." I gave him a small smile and then rolled up my sleeve slowly, nervousness making my arms shake. Remus took them in his hands to steady them and then took over rolling up my sleeve, getting the idea. Once he had he looked at my arm intensely, seeing the 'mudblood' carving in my skin. A low growl bubbled up from his throat as he took in what this meant.  
"Someone held you down and carved this into your skin." He said and I nodded.

He traced the letters with his fingers lightly and I bit my lip as it still stung slightly.  
"You're not even a muggleborn though." He said through gritted teeth, trying to repress his anger but failing.  
"I'm half anf half. My mother was a muggle and my father a wizard. The woman that did this to me didn't care that my father was a wizard. She thought that anyone with even a little bit of muggle blood in their veins deserved to die. She was bat shit crazy." I said and it was the truth, even though I actually was a muggleborn, Bellatraix did in fact, have this view point.

"I can't believe someone could actually do this to another person." He said incredulously as he looked away from my arm and up to my face. I smiled at him sweetly.  
"Well not all people are as kind and sweet as you are Remus. The woman who did this to me is also the reason I'm a werewolf. She let another death eater have me after she was finished. It was only luck that my friends and a very loyal house elf got to me when they did other wise I could have been worse off. I don't even want to think about what Greyback would have done if he hadn't turned when he did. They hadn't kept track of the moon you see. He managed to bite me when I was trying to escape." I said and Remus's eyes flashed gold and stayed that way when I mentioned Greyback. The monster that cursed us both.

"I can tell that you were turned by him too. You smell like familiarity, pack." I said and he nodded in agreement.  
"So do you, now that you say it out loud. I've been trying to place it all day but I had no idea what it was until you told me."  
"I like it." I said.  
"So do I." He said and we stared into each others golden eyes for a long moment before the door crashed open and Sirius and James ran in, only to stop when the say us staring at each other, standing closer then either of us realised. Our heads snapped to them as they came in, moving with werewolf speed. They gave identical amused looks at each of us. We took a step back at the same time.

"My dear Hermione, may I ask what it was that you had to talk to Remus about?" James asked curiously.  
"Sure you can. Doesn't mean I'm going to answer you." I said, trying to pull down my sleeve without it attracting their of the boys attention. I failed.  
"What is that on your arm?" Sirius asked and I pulled the sleeve down faster now, not wanting to have to repeat the conversation.  
"Was it a tattoo?" James asked, not having seen it.  
"No, it was a scar." Sirius said, his usually cheery face turning dark and dangerous.

"It's also none of your business Black. Back off." I growled at him and he took a step back instinctually.  
"Well I guess I'll be seeing you." I said and made my way to the door. James and Sirius blocked the way, exchanging looks before nodding at each other. Sirius grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve suddenly and I growled once more and used my werewolf super strength to grab his hand off of my arm and twist it behind his back. I pressed his up against he wall and growled into his ear.  
"Don't ever touch me with out my permission again." I said and he groaned in pain.

"Mia. Let him go." Remus said in a low commanding voice. My wolf heard his wolf and recognised him as the alpha in this situation. He was stonger than me, bigger than me and had James on his side. If I didn't concede then I was toast. I let go immediately and backed away, not really comprehending what I had done until I caught Remus's eyes. He looked concerned.  
"It's okay. You're new to this. Five months isn't enough time to get a handle on everything. You're still learning. No one here is going to hold it against you." He said in a calming tone that soothed the panicking wolf inside of me.

I took deep breaths, closing my eyes until my heart beat slowed down to a regular pace and my fists unclenched. I opened my eyes to see all three men staring at me.  
"I'm sorry." Sirius and I said at the same time. He smiled at me and I just looked at him, trying to figure out if I could trust this younger version of the man that I knew in my time. He wasn't the same, he was more reckless, less sensitive and less rational. This was the Sirius who was falsely accused of murdering his best friends because he went into a blind rage. The Sirius I knew, had spent twelve years in prison because of that rash action and knew that what he had done was wrong. They were very different people.

"I shouldn't have invaded your personal space like that. I'm not too keen on scars and the like. I was just concerned is all, that doesn't excuse my actions though. Forgive me?" He asked and he sounded genuaine.  
"Don't ever touch me again unless I say you can, or it's none threatening." I said with a nod. He accepted this and I could tell he was trying really hard not to make some sort of lured remark.  
"I do have a scar on my arm. I have shown Remus what it was. I will not be hideing it in the future, but I will not display it for everyone to see either.

I give Remus my permission to tell you what it is, whether you believe him, well that is up to you." I said with a look to Remus. He nodded in understanding, both of us knowing that as soon as I walk out the door, he was going to be bombarded with questions.  
"Can you please inform your friends of our arrangement for friday night aswell, Moony." I said, with emphasis on his nickname so that they would get the point. Then I left.


	5. Accerting my Rebelliousness

I woke up the next morning in my private rooms. had no trouble what so ever the previous night finding my room. It was exactly where Albus told me it would be. I blinked a couple of times, adjusting my sensitive eyes to the morning light before sighing and getting out of bed. I grabbed a towel and some toiletries that I found in the trunk at the end of my bed and went to have a shower. There was no private bathroom attatched to my room so I would have to brave the shared on down the hall.

I sighed once more. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, sighing I mean. I trudged down the hall and found the bathroom, thankfully, to be empty. I slipped into a stall and hug up my towel and bag, taking off my pyjama's which consisted of an old weird sisters shirt and random pyjama pants that I assumed belonged to Poppy. I folded them up and then turned on the hot water. I rinsed myself off, loving the way the water slid across my skin. I washed my body and hair, using the vanilla scented soap and shampoo and then dried myself off once I was finished.

I realised then that I didn't actually have a wand. I didn't have it on me when I grabbed the broken time turner. How had I not noticed that before. I resigned myself to go see Albus before breakfast to inquire around getting a new one. I wrapped my self in my towel and headed back to my room. On the way there I bumped into someone.  
"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was- Oh Hermione. How was your first night?" The person asked and as I looked up I saw it was Alice.

"It was alright. I guess. The food is better than my aunts." I said, trying to make the encounter less awkward. Alice smiled and then her eyes looked to my neck, where I had a scar from Bellatrix's knife. I moved my wet hair over my shoulder to hide it and she blushed at being caught looking.  
"Well, I had better be getting to breakfast. I'm meeting Lily there. You're welcome to join us when you're ready." She said with a smile and then walked down the rest of the stairs.

I got dressed quickly noticing that McGonagall had come through on the trousers that I asked for. They were a pair of black skinny jeans with a note attached to them. It read: Most of the boys forgo the school pants for something more comfortable. I am told that these are allowed and comfortable. -MM I smiled at the note, glad I wouldn't look completely out of place. I put of the jeans and found that the pants fit perfectly, if a little snug. I put on my white shirt, tie and jumper, looking into the mirror and liking the out come.

It looked casual but conforming to the uniform. I opened the trunk at the end of my bed once again to find a stack of books with another piece of paper on top of them. It was my time table. I have defence against the dark arts first, transfiguration, then potions at the end of the day. I grabbed my defence and transfiguration books and put them in the salute I found in the trunk as well as some parchment and quills and ink and then left the room. I made my way down to the common room and was greeted by the sight of Remus, Sirius and James sitting around the room along with some other Gryffindors, all in various states of alertness.

James was leaning on Sirius's shoulder, drifting in and out of sleep and I could see Frank rubbing at his eyes tiredly. I made my way over to Remus, and when he saw me he stood up and smiled.  
"Hey Mia. We were waiting for you." He said and Sirius and James both jumped up at my name as well. I smiled at them and let them drag me down to the great hall for breakfast.

"So, how did you get away with the jeans Miss Mia?" Asked Sirius as he fell into step beside me.  
"I'm the headmasters only grandchild. It comes with certain perks." I said and he smiled.  
"You'll come in handy then. Ever pranked someone?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Not interested." I said and he pouted. It was cute but I had always been imune to his charms.  
"That's not going to work." I said in a sing song voice and skipped of ahead of him, laughing as he pouted even more. I linked arms with Remus who looked down at me affectionately.

"So what classes have you got today little Mia?" He asked and I frowned at him.  
"What?' He said with a laugh at the look on my face.  
"I can put up with Mia. It's much better than "Mione. But little? Really?" I asked in annoyance. He chuckled. He fucking chuckled. I wanted to smack him up side the head. So I did.  
"Oi, what was that for?" He asked, still amused.

"I'm not little." I said petulantly. He smirked at me.  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you are. You're little. Short, small, minature, however you want to put it, but it's what you are." He said still smiling.  
"Just like a wolf is what you are?" I asked smugly and he frowned immediately.  
"That's different." he said, all playfullness gone from his voice.

"No, it's a fact. Werewolf, animal, monster, however you want to put it, but it's what you are." I mimicked.  
"That's not fair." He growled and I growled back. I wasn't intimidated by him. I felt a thrill by disagreeing with him and I'm sure it had something to do with us both being werewolves. They didn't usually disobey their alpha and because in this situation, remus was my alpha, it was reckless even dangerous to do so but I did it anyway. I wanted him to know I wasn't going to do what ever he wanted jsut because he was stronger and older than me. It wasn't how I was hard wired.

"Life isn't fair. You'd do well to take what you have a be happy with it." I snarled at him as he stopped walking and faced off. He stared me down, but I held my own, both of our eyes flashing golden. James and Sirius looked at us with concern while everyone else ignored me. Finally Remus relented, looking away and muttering about unfairness.

"You'd also do well to remember that just because I'm new to this, doesn't mean I am going to bow down to you. You may be stronger and older but I am fucking stubborn and I will not roll over like a little bitch. You are not my alpha and I can do what I want. I wont take kindly to you trying to accert your dominance and all that shit. You got it?" I asked him and I could see that he was smiling at me again.  
"I'm glad that you have a back bone little Mia, " He whispered in my ear. "I was hoping that you would be able to stand up to me. I don't know how Moony would have reacted to you on friday if you'd just rolled over like a little bitch." he said mimicking me.

I shivered at the suggestiveness of what he was saying.  
"What do you think he would have done?" I asked breathlessly.  
"I'm sure you can imagin." He said as he leant down and bit my shoulder, then walked away as if nothing had happened.  
"What the fuck was that all about?" Sirius burst out after a couple moments of stunned silence from the three of them.  
"I didn't want him to think I was weak." I said meakly as I walked into the great hall that was almost full of students.


	6. Fucking Smarmy Bastards

I made my way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in between Remus and Lily. I didn't even acknowledge Remus as Lily greeted me and I showed her my time table. We talked about what they had already done in all the classes she had that I had missed. The hadn't done anything too strenuous and I found that I could easily catch up in the first fifteen days of this year. Lily had the same schedule as me exactly so I was free of Remus's company until I had a free after lunch.

Lily said she was going to go to the common room to study with Alice and Dorcus but I declined her offer to join her. I had completely forgotten to go and see Albus about my lack of a wand. It hadn't been a problem so far as Defence and transfiguration had both been theory classes. I made my way over to Albus's office but when I got there, I cursed to myself. I didn't have the password. I threw random sweet's names at the gargoyle but nothing worked.

"Don't know the password?" A voice whispered in my ear and I jumped in surprise hitting a strong chest in the process.  
"Usually when someone is startled, they jump away from the unexpected guest, rather than into them." Said the amused voice of one Remus Lupin. I turned to face him and he looked rather amused yet again. I wanted to punch the amusement off his pretty face.

"Do you know the password?" I growled at him and he smirked at me.  
"Lemon drops." He said and the gargoyle spun around to reveal a stair case.  
"Fucking smarmy bastard." I said and he just grinned at me. I turned and walked up the stairs but stopped when I noticed Remus was following me. I turned to look at him accusingly but he just raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed and continued up the stairs. I came to the office door and before I could knock, Albus called us in.

"Hermione, Mr Lupin, you may enter." Said his voice and I opened the door to see my 'grandfather' sitting at his desk writing something. He looked up at us and smiled with little smile. He light blue eyes were twinkling as he looked between us.  
"How can I help you Mr Lupin?" Albus asked and I sighed in relief.

"I was wondering if I could have permission to go into Diagon Alley to get a new owl. Mine died last week. One of the hippogriffs got out of their pen and attacked him." Remus said and Albus nodded his head.  
"I'm sorry to hear that my boy but we do not allow students to go out of the school unless parents have written that they may. Do you have your parents permission?" He asked looking at Remus over his spectacles. He shook his head no.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could go to Diagon Alley to get a wand. I broke mine on the way over from France. I was coming to ask you if I could have the rest of the afternoon off to go and get one. Remus could accompany me, with your permission of course." I interrupted and Remus smiled a small smile in my direction.  
"Well I can't say no to you my dear. You also lost your luggage. You can buy some more clothing and such while your there as well. I am reluctant to let you go with Mr Lupin my dear. Do you not have another friend you could take?" Albus asked with trepidation.

"Not really. Remus needs to go anyway. It would be better if we went together don't you think Grandfather?" I asked playing upon my fake identity. His eyes twinkled in amusement.  
"Wouldn't it be better if I wasn't wondering around places I have never been to by myself? Who knows what trouble I could get into?" I asked and Albus chuckled at my performance.

"Okay then, you both may go. I will write a note to your teachers. Be back here in half an hour and you can floo over." He said and then dismissed us both. I smiled a wide, wolfish smile at Remus as we exited the office and went back down into the corridors and made our way back up to the common room.  
"Thank you." Remus said after a moment of silence.

"It's quite alright. I would prefer to go with some one than on my own anyway. I'm afraid that you're going to have to put up with me doing some clothes shopping though." I said and he laughed.  
"I don't mind." He said.  
"So what do you really have to do in Diagon? I doubt that your owl was killed. Is it some kind of secret marauder business?" I asked teasingly and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something like that. We may need a certain something for a new prank that we're trying to pull off. Bigger than anything we've done before." He said with the customary marauder smirk.  
"And what exactly is it that you need?" I asked.

"I don't prank and tell, as Sirius would say." Remus said and I whined at him, giving my best pout. I stared at him for a couple of moments before he pulled his gaze away from me.  
"You're really good at that you know." He said with a shake of his head.  
"Did it work? Are you going to tell me?" I asked excitedly. He huffed in amusement.

"Not this time. Sorry Love." He said as we got to the common room. He said the password and stepped inside.  
"I could try and convince you to tell me." I purred into his ear as he walked ahead of me.  
"oh, and how would you do that?" He asked, clearly curious.  
"You'll have to wait and see." I said and twirled away from him as he leaned on the back of the couch, watching me as I swayed my hips as I walked away from him.

"Fuck." He whispered to himself and I picked it up with my wolf hearing. I smirked.  
"I heard that." I said quietly, knowing he could hear me.  
"Fuck." He said again and I could hear the awe in his voice. My tinkling laughter rang out loudly as I walked up the stair case, it's melodic, sweet sound pulled a couple of people from their dorm rooms to see who was laughing.

This only made me laugh more as I stepped into my room. I got changed quickly, swapping my school top and jumper for a top that was in my trunk. It was a plain dark blue top with long sleeves but I could see no jumpers. it was really cold out side too. I contemplated putting my school jumper back on but decided against it. I would just ask if Ii could borrow one of Remus's instead. I walked back down stairs and saw that Remus wasn't yet down so I made my way up to his dorm room.

I opened the door without knocking and was greeted with the sight of his bare chest. His broad shoulders were lined with muscle as was his abdomen. I bit my lip to stop myself from reaching out to touch him. I remembered back to the night I spent with the Remus from my time felt a warm pleasure make my core dampen at the thought of him pounding into me relentlessly. It caused an ache to form in my core as I stared at the bare chest of the younger version of my lover. I missed the physical contact more than I cared to admit and him standing right in front of me was not helping.

"Huhhum." Remus cleared his throat, catching my attention. My eyes snapped up to his and he stared at me, an amused grin on his face.  
"Like what you see?" He said and it was the exact same thing he said when he caught me staring at his naked body that night as well. I gulped and blushed hard. His eyes brightened mischievously as he inhaled deeply, smelling my arousal in the air around us.

He smirked as he reached down too grab a top, pulling it on over his exposed chest and an involuntary whine left my throat when he hid his skin from me. I could hear his chuckle as he put on a jumper on over that as well. I shook my head as I leaned back on the door, closing it in the process. Taking deep breaths, i got a hold of my self and smiled sheepishly at him.  
"I just came to ask if I could borrow a jumper. I don't have any yet." I said and he nodded, pulling one out of his trunk and chucking it at me.

"Thanks." I said and pulled it on over my head. It was really warm and smelt just like him. I was sure that he was never going to get it back. I hoped it wasn't his favourite.  
"No problem." He said absentmindedly as he stared at me.  
"You look good in my clothing." He growled as he walked towards me. He stopped right in front of me and placed his hands on either side of my head on the door as he looked down at me. He inhaled deeply as his eyes flashed gold.

"Our scents smell good mixed together." He growled again and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. He leaned in closer until I could feel his lips touch mine in the slightest of touches. We stood like that, barely touching for a moment, letting the anticipation build as our breathing became heavier and our arousal filled up the room with the smell of sex. It was intoxicating.

I closed my eyes as he nudged his nose against mine, a warning that he was going to kiss me. I didn't pull away and then he pressed his lips on mine. I couldn't help but wrap my arms waround his neck and pull him closer, opening my mouth as he ran his tounge along my bottom lip demanding entrance. We explored each others mouths, fighting for dominance as is ou nature, as our desire grew into something more. The kiss was passionate and ignited fire between us. I wanted more, needed more.

I could feel his hands touching me, fiddling with the hem of his jumped, I growled when he didn't move faster. I reached down to the hem of his jumper and shit, pulling it up and over his head, chucking it away. Showing him what I wanted. He smiled wolfishly at me. Then he reciprocated, pulling up my top and his jumper throwing it away and then kissing me again, harder this time. I let my hands travel over his shoulders and down his chest, feeling his skin and the scars that decorated it.

When my hands reached his trousers I smiled against his lips and undid the them, letting them fall to the floor. Remus moved his lips from mine and kissed a trail down my neck until he got to my pulse point. He nipped at it palyfully as his hands needed my breasts, eliciting a moan from me. He reached around to my back and uncliped my bra, pulling it off and chucking it away with the rest of our clothing. He then leant down, kissing his way to wards my breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

I moaned at him, wrapping my arms around his head, pressing into him, encouraging him. It had only been a day but I had missed his hands on me. This time he felt more emotional, more feral in his minstrations like he had less control and it felt amazing. He nipped and sucked at my nipples massaging the other at the same time before switching to lavish the other. Before long I could feel pleasure coiling with in me and I wanted more. I growled at him and pulled him up to my mouth once more, demanded more with my tongue.

He got the picture. His hands found my jeans and undid them sliding them down my legs as he trailed kissed over my skin as he went down, taking my underwear with him. I wasn't shy. I was too caught up in the heat and animalistic need to fuck that I didn't take a moment to be shy. I just wanted him and I could tell that he wanted me as he stepped out of his boxers and i was greeted with the sight of his hard length. I licked my lips at the sight earning a growl from Remus.

We were both naked and stood there in front of the door, staring at each others bodies, getting more and more aroused. Finally I couldn't take it any more I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his wasit and kissed him hard, biting him lower lip as he moaned into my lips. He stepped forward and pressed me hard against the wall as he kissed and nippled his was down my neck once again, biting down to leave marks on me. I held onto his shoulders as I felt his hard pulsing cock lightly trace my entrance and clit.

I whined in annoyance as he teased me, moving a hand down in between us and placing him at my entrance.  
"Fuck me Remus." I whispered into his ear and he growled as he thrust into me hard. I gasped at the welcome filled felling of his cock inside of me. I could feel the pleasure well up inside of me.  
"Are you alright?" He asked and I laughed at him.

"Not my first rodeo Kid." I teased and he pulled out and thrust up into me again, hard. I whined, wanting more.  
"Fuck, Mia, you're so tight." He said breathlessly and then he thrust in me again, continuing on and on, until I was panting his name like a prayer. He pounded me in and out, in and out, until I could feel that familiar pleasure building up inside of me.  
"Touch me." I gasped and he moaned into my ear as he moved a hand down between us, finding my clit.

He circled it carefully, causing me to growl at his as our hips slapped together. The sound of our skin colliding was the only other sound in the room other than our panting and moans but when he massaged my clit I couldn't help but cry out in amazement. The pleasure that had been building up within me came crashing down and I felt the familiar tingle of an orgasm course through me filling me up from my fingers to my toes. I clenched around Remus's cock, making him gasp as his thrusts became more erratic until he spilled his seed inside of me.

We collapsed into each other as we finished, unable to move from out position until we recovered from out pleasure. I kissed his neck as he rested his head against the wall next to me. I bit down hard on his neck, making him growl as I marked him like he marked me earlier. It would leave a bruise for a couple of days, but nothing permanent.

"Mine." I growled quietly between kisses as I trailed up his neck to his mouth. He kissed me back with enthusiasm until we were breathless once again. HE rested our foreheads together as we caught our breath.  
"Mine." He growled back causing me to smile slightly. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist as he pulled out of me. I stood on shakey legs and leaned against the wall for support.

Remus stepped back and smiled at me. My legs wobbled as I tried to step towards my clothes and Remus caught me before I fell over, laughter bubbling up from his chest.  
"I wasn't that good was I?" He asked as he helped me over to his bed so I could sit down as he gathered our clothing.  
"Doubting your sexual prowess?" I asked teasingly as he handed me my underwear, jeans, top and his jumper.

He looked at me nervously.  
"Okay I give in, I'll stroke your ego. You were great, perfect even. I love it. Good job." I said somewhat sarcastically but with a sweet smile to tell him I was just teasing. I put my clothes back on and rightened myself. I ran a hand through my messy mop of curls and found that they already looked ravaged anyway so I couldn't really do anything to fix them. I sighed in annoyance.

"What? Your hairs beautiful love, no need to fix it." Remus said as he pulled on his jumper and then is shoes.  
"I have sex hair. You only like it because you're the only that messed it up." I said as I stood up, testing my legs. They were steady thankfully and I walked over to the door.  
"What time is it?" I asked and he cast a tempus charm. It was 2:35pm. We were five minutes late. Shit.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I opened the door. I squeaked and moved out of the way as a smug looking Sirius fell back onto the floor and looked up at me.  
"Well hello there. Care to cast a silenceing charm next time? You're lucky that no one else is here other wise it would have been quite embarrassing." Sirius said with a chuckle. Remus groaned and I tried to stop myself from kicking him in the side. I ended up doing it anyway, and he groaned in annoyance.

"Fucking smarmy bastard." I growled at him as I walked over him and out the door.  
"I'll wait for you in the common room Remus." I said and left him to talk to Sirius.  
"What a little vixen." Sirius said and then their was a thump and an ooff.  
"Shut up Sirius." Remus said. Sirius laughed.

"It's not like it's the first time this has happened. I remember walking in on you a couple of times." Remus said and Sirius remained silent.  
"She as good as she sounds?" Sirius asked and then was a growl and another thump, this time louder.  
"Alright alright, calm down Moony." Sirius said, his voice a little frightened.  
"I don't want to hear anymore about this." Remus said gruffly and Sirius agreed.

Sometimes I hated having werewolf hearing.


	7. Secret marauder business and lingerie

Remus appeared at the bottom of the stairs a moment later with a frown on his face.  
"And I thought sex was meant to cheer people up." I said after a long silence as we walked back to the headmasters office.  
"Sirius is a dick head." Remus said and I sighed. We got to the gargoyle and said the password, walked up the stairs and into the headmasters open office.

"You're late." He said as he stood behind his desk.  
"Sorry Grandpa. I didn't have any jumpers so I had to borrow one off Remus because none of the other Gryffindor girls were in their dorms." I said in explanation and he nodded.  
"Okay then off to the leaky Cauldron then. Here's some money dear, and a key to the vault that I had made for you." He said. I thanked him, as did Remus and then we flooed the leaky.

I stumbled out after Remus, nearly falling on my arse. He caught me in his arms and I looked up into his eyes to see a faint smile return to his face.  
"It could have been worse you know." I said as we walked out the back of the building.  
"What could have been worse than your best friend listening to you have sex with someone he was saying filthy things about all the night before?" He asked as he closed the door behind us. I raised my eyebrow at me.

"Why are we out here?" I asked as I looked around at the pile of garbage in the corner. I played the part of ignorant foreigner well as I looked him incredulously as he tapped the wall with his wand and it parted for him. I gapped at the alley that appeared in front of us.  
"Cool trick." I said as I looked around, taking in the wizarding community that lived behind the brick wall.  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Remus said and I smiled at him as he lead the way into the sea of people.

"He could have walked in on us naked up against the wall fucking. That's how it could have been worse." I said somewhat too loud for Remus as he blushed as people turned to stare at us. I smiled at them and waved as they stifled their laughter.  
"I guess you're right." He relented as he lead us further down the alley.  
"I know I'm right. Didn't your mother ever tell you anything? Women are always right." I said jokingly and he smiled sideways at me. After a moment of silence I reached out a grabbed his hand in mine, twining out fingers together. He looked down at our hands and grinned to himself.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked as I saw the sign to Olivanders down the way from us.  
"To the wand shop." Remus said and I giggled helplessly. He turned to me and raised and eyebrow at me.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter." He said and I laughed out right.  
"S'not my fault." I said.  
"Whose fault is it then?" He asked teasingly.

"Yours." I said.  
"How so?" He asked.  
"Good sex usually brings it out of me." I said and he smiled smugly. I kissed him on the cheek and then we stopped in front of a store, Olivanders. I remembered the first time I came into this shop with my parents. It took me four tries to get the right wand. My parents flinched every time something went wrong, I found it all to be fascinating.

Remus and I went inside and looked around the darkened shop for signs of it's owner. We were greated by siad man moments later, looking slightly flustered. He had less wrinkles than I remembered and was in much better condition than I saw him last after he had been held captive in malfoy manner.  
"Hello Sir. I'm looking for a new wand. I broke mine on my trip over from france." I said and he nodded and smiled at me.

"Yes, yes. And what is your name dear?" He asked.  
"Hermione Sir, Hermione Dumbledore." I said and he narrowed his eyes at me curiously.  
"Ah, yes Dumbledores Granddaughter. My condolences my dear, on your parents passing. Tragic it was really. Oh and Mr Lupin my boy, how are your studies going?" He asked as he moved over to the shelf, looking through the wands for the right one.

"Good Mr Olivander. Thank you." Remus said politely.  
"Ah, yes. This one might do." He said and brought the box over to the counter, taking it out and passing it to me. I felt a warmth spread through me as I held it and the wand sparked blue light from the end.  
"There we go then. Perfect." He said and I smiled at him.

"It's unicorn hair, thirteen inch. Brilliant wand if I do say so myself." He said proudly. We paid for it and then left the store. I sighed in relief, feeling more safe than I had been since I got here. I tucked the wand into my pocket and then continued with my shopping. Remus and i parted ways as I went to buy some clothing and he went off to do what ever it was he had come to do. I didn't press him on the details and then we met up later for a snack at the ice cream parlour.

"What have you got left to buy Mia?" Remus asked and I looked through my bags. I had some note books, quills and parchment, and basic school equipment down. I had jumpers, jeans, socks, shoes, tops, a dress or two and stockings, a winter coat, along with a scarf and gloves. The only thing I seemed to have forgotten was underwear. I blushed as I looked back up at Remus.  
"I... Uh..." I tried to say it but found myself unable.

"Come on then, lets go and get what ever you need." I sighed and stood up, going with him. We walked down the alley and I stopped when I came to the lingerie store. Remus's smile turned smug as he saw where I needed to go.  
"Don't let me stop you love." He said and I glared at him as he followed me into the store.  
"Hello, can I help you with anything?" The retail assistant asked and Remus shook his head as I replied.

"We're just looking for the moment. Thanks." I said and she left us alone. I turned back to Remus to see him looking at me expectantly.  
"Can you just leave for twenty minutes while I get some things?" I said sweetly but he shook his head.  
"No thanks, I'm fine here for now." He said, his stupid smug face looking at me with amusement. I scowled at him and walked away from him and into the store. I browsed the bra's looking over everything, while he looked over my shoulder.

"I like that one." He whispered in my ear when I picked out a navy blue bra with black lace. I put it back immediately. He chuckled in my ear. After a while, I was looking in the plain section, he wandered off to look at some other section. I took my freedom while I had it and picked out my favourites. A white bra with lace, the navy blue one Remus said he liked, a purle one with green flowers on it, all with matching underwear, as well as a sports bra and then a pack of plain underwear along with some plain bras as well.

I took all of my things up to the counter and paid for them quickly while Remus was still distracted by something and had them bagged up.  
"You're boyfriend's really cute, you make a lovely couple." The retail assistant said while she was packing my things into the bag.  
"He's not my boyfriend." I said with a small frown.  
"Not yet." I heard Remus say from behind me and the assistant winked at me as she chuckled. Remus wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder as he watched my new underwear get packed away.

He saw the navy blue bra and kissed my shoulder.  
"I'm going to have fun taking that one off of you love." He whispered into my ear, loud enough for the woman to hear. It made us both blush scarlet. When the lady handed me the bag, Remus took it from her with a heart stopping smile and walked out of the store.  
"I'm sorry about him. Can't take him anywhere really." I said apologetically.

"No worries. Enjoy the rest of your day." She said with a wink and I smiled at her before going back out to meet Remus outside the store.  
"Can't take me anywhere can you?" He asked in mock indignation as he took all of my other bags from me. I smiled at him and leaned forward.  
"Well tenchincally you are an animal, maybe Ii should buy you a leash." I whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe playfully before skipping away in the direction of the leaky cauldron. I could feel his eyes roam over my body and settle on my arse as I skipped away from him, smiling at the knowledge that he was checking me out.


	8. Patronus

We got back to School and put our purchases away in our dorms and then made our way down to the great hall for dinner. Remus and I were laughing and dancing around as we went, practically glowing in each others company. I liked future Remus because he was more mature than some of the other men that I had met. He always seemed to pay attention and had just the right amount of cheek. But this Remus wasn't mature. He was playful and more of a marauder than I thought he would be.

I felt bad about liking him so much when I was just going to leave him. It hurt that I wouldn't get to keep this version of Remus for myself. His life was going to be hard on him, and it will make him stronger but also more unforgiving. It was weird to like them both for different reasons, even though technically they were the same man. I sighed as we entered the great hall and Remus pulled me closer to him, draping his arm over my shoulder possessively. I saw Lily and Alice look a me questioningly and I mouthed 'later' to them.

They seemed satisfied by this and went back to their meals. Remus lead us over to Sirius, James and Peter near the middle of the table and I sighed when Sirius's already smiling face because smug. He was going to give us hell for this I could tell.  
"Well, if it isn't the little love birds? How have you spent your afternoon?" Sirius asked as we sat down and gathered some food to eat.  
"I had to go and get a new wand, Black. Remus came with me." I said and he nodded along, sending a sly smile Remus's way.

"So no more repeats like in the dorm room?" He asked with a wink.  
"I suggest you keep any other uncivilised comments to yourself or you will be meeting the unpleasant end of my wand, Sirius." I said coolly as Remus stiffened by my side.  
"Oh really." He said and I glared at him.

"Fine. Fine, have it your way." He said and then went back to talking with James about some prank they were going to pull sometime that week.  
"I don't like him talking like that about you." Remus whispered in my ear and I smiled a bit to myself as I ate.  
"I don't really think that he cares all that much about what you like and don't like, Rem." I said and Remus growled quietly in my ear and wrapped his arm around my shoulders once more. I leaned into him, liking the feel of his body against mine. IT was comforting and safe.

"I can take care of myself you know. I'm quite proficient with my wand." I said and he smirked down at me.  
"I don't doubt it love. We're practicing duelling in defence tomorrow morning so I'll get to see what you can do." He said.  
"Good. Maybe I'll get to duel Sirius. That way I can show him the consequences of being an annoying git all the time." I said maliciously causing Remus to laugh.  
"I can't wait to see that." He said.

"okay so for the first half of the lesson, I want you to work on your Patronus charms and the second we'll be practicing duelling. Get into pairs and off you go." The Defence against the dark arts teacher said the next morning in class. I was sitting next to Remus and Lily and Remus smiled at me.  
"Be my partner?" He asked me and I raised an eyebrow but nodded. The professor came over to us then and smiled down at me.

"Miss Dumbledore. I assume your friends have caught you up on what we have covered in class so far?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Good. So you know the theory for the Patronus charm. Don't worry if you can't cast it fully today, the others have been practicing for two weeks. The duelling will be a great way for me to assess how far along you are in you knowledge of Defence against the dark arts and we shall go from there, yes?" He asked and I nodded along. He left us to it and Remus smiled at me once again.

"Have you been able to cast the Patronus yet?" I asked him and he nodded.  
"Lets see then." I motioned for him to stand as I did and we found a secluded corner to practice in. I leaned back against the wall as he stood a couple of feet from me and raised his wand.  
"Expecto Patronum." He said and silver mist burst from the tip of his wand, floating in the air for a moment before coming together to form a beautiful wolf. I smiled at it as if skipped over to me nuzzling my neck as it sniffed me.

"You're beautiful." I whispered to the shining animal as he liked my face and then ran around the room before evaporating into nothingness.  
"That was great Rem. Perfect even." I said and he leaned against the wall next to me.  
"Thanks. I've always been particularly good in this class. It's my favourite." I smiled at that. Little did he know that he would also make the perfect teacher for such a class in the future.  
"Your turn little Mia." He said as he nudged my shoulder. I huffed at him and stood straight. I thought of happy memories _._

 _The moment Voldemort's body hit the ground. He was dead. It was over.  
Harry, Ron and I sitting around the Gryffindor common room laughing and talking about nothing in particular._

Victor looking at me with adoration in his eyes as I walked to wards him at the Yule Ball.  
Remus and Sirius giving me a group hug after they said I could live with them.  
Remus lifting me up into his arms after I fell down the last couple of stairs at Grimmauld place and placing a kiss of my forehead.  
Remus kissing me hard as he pushed my up against the wall of his bedroom.  
Remus and I laughing and swinging around the hall on the way to dinner yesterday.

"Expecto Patronum." I said and a giant wolf flew from my wand and pranced around the room elegantly. She ran around the other students, giddily. Playing with them and yipping happily. She ran through Sirius's legs, knocking him to the ground and then nipped James's had as he reached out to touch her. I laughed as she ran back to me, and then went over to Remus. He was standing there, wide eyed as my wolf nuzzled against his legs and sat down, leaning against him. He was in awe, the expression clear on his face. She faded from view as he caught my eye, distracting me from the spells necessary concentration.

"Well done, Miss Dumbledore, Well done. That was one of the most powerful patronus's I have ever seen from a seventh year. Twenty points to gryffindor." He said and the class cheered, but I wasn't paying attention. Remus's eyes were gold, and I could tell by the tingling that mine were as well. OUr partonus's matched. It was rare, but it happened. Our's looked exactly the same in every way. I stepped closer to him so that we were nose to nose as the rest of the class went back to what they were doing. I rested my hands on his arms as he wound his around my waist.

"That was incredible." he said breathlessly and I smiled slightly. I could get used to this.


	9. And then the moon comes calling

Friday approached faster than I would have liked. Remus was understanding but just as agitated and full of energy as I was. By the time Friday morning rolled around, even the marauders had gotten enough of us. I could smell everything, hear too much for comfort, had trouble sleeping all bloody week and on top of that, every time Remus was in the room I had the insatiable urge to jump his bones. IT was getting to be a bit too much for me to handle.

Sirius thought it was hilarious, especially since my wolf's influence tended to mean I didn't have a filter like I usually did.  
"Fuck of Sirius." I said at lunch time on Friday as he nudged me in the side.  
"Since when do you swear little Mia." HE said teasingly and I wanted to punch him in the face. It was about the fiftieth time I had thought that in the last two days.

I honestly had no idea how Remus put up with the ugly mug. He was excruciatingly annoying. I was picking at my food, finding it hard to concentrate with all the noise in the great hall. I found my mind constantly drfting back to the impending full moon and I hated to admit it, but I was scared. I was scared that it was going to be more painful than I remembered. I was scared that I could loose control of myself an end up hurting someone.

I was scared that I would loose my mind from thinking about all the horrible things that might go wring to night. My mind was going into overdrive, that along with the overloaded senses and restlessness was making it hard to focus on anything.  
"Since you started being a pain the arse." I replied. Sirius grinned at me.  
"More specifically, could I be a pain in your arse?" He asked and I could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

I bit my tongue to keep myself from lashing out at the bloody incorrigible marauder and I stood up. I moved away from the table, mumbling something about fresh air before escaping the great hall.

After I left I found myself running, not really sure where my feet were taking me and not really caring either. I found myself stopping in front of the black lake and I collapsed onto the ground, crossing my legs and just staring out at the water. It was relaxing. I had always thought so, and found that when I needed to think, this was the place I came. I was glad that being in the past didn't change that. I closed my eyes, and focused on the fresh air, guiding it into my body and letting it fill me up, before expellng it slowly.

Meditation helped to calm myself and the wolf. Sirius was lucky I had self restraint other wise he would have a black eye right about now. I sat there for a while, letting my mind be blank, not really caring about the time. I didn't think I would be able to sit through classes this afternoon and resigned myself to ask Lily for notes after I had recovered from the transformation. Suddenly I felt a nudging at the edge of my mind.

Someone was using legitmency. I snapped my mental shields up quickly, banishing the intruder as I hastily got to my feet. I was so completely in my trance that I had let go of my awareness of my surroundings. That could have been really dangerous. I was on my feet in an instant, wand in had. My nose twitched as I sniffed the air, trying to find the person who was violating my privacy. My eyes flashed gold when I saw Severus Snape and Regulus Black sitting under a big tree a hundred meters away looking at me curiously.

There was no malice in their presence and I let out a sigh of relief but didn't lower my wand as they got up and made their way over to me.  
"What are you doing out here all alone?" Regulus asked and I sniffed the air again, trying to get ahold of their scents and commit them to memory, thinking they would be handy to have in the future. Regulus smelt like cherries and dusty old books. He looked exactly like his brother with the black hair and aristorcatic sharp features that told everyone who saw him that he was a black.

His eyes were a deep, dark grey and he was lean and tall. He was looking at me closely, almost studying me liike you would an animal at a zoo. It was disconcerting. Severeus on the other hand smelt like fresh parchment and ink and various potion ingredients that made my nose tingle. He was tall, like his friend, but had a bulky build with broad shoulders and a strong chest. His face was closed off and his nose long, but his hair looked soft and hung below his shoulders.

He didn't look at all now Sirius and Remus had described him, he was also a far cry away from the mean old man I had met first year as my potions professor. IT was sad to think that was what was to become of this sweet looking young man.  
"I was mediating. What are you two doing out here, shouldn't you be in class?" I asked them and they looked at me with identical expressions of confusion.

"It's about four thirty. Classes have ended for the day." Regulus said.  
"Oh, I must have lost track of time." I said and smiled sheepishly at them.  
"How did you do that?" Severus asked.  
"Do what?" I asked.

"Block us out so completely. We've been practicing but we've never been able to be so powerful and final about it. You made it hurt a bit too, when you cast us out of your mind. How did you do that?" He elaborated.  
"Comes with practice. It helped that I was already in a mediative state and my mind was blank. Nothing for you to look at that way. As for the pain, well that was on purpose. IT's what you get for poking about in other peoples minds with out permission." I said with a smirk and Severus looked at me with approval.

Regulus looked at me like I was crazy. They shared a look between the two of them that made me think they were comunicating somehow and Regulus frowned but nodded.  
"Can you teach us how to do that?" Severus asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I am a Gryffindor after all and Dumbledore's granddaughter to boot. What if I found something in your mind that you didn't want me to know. Depending on what it was, I might feel obligated to share it with him and the order as well. It wouldn't really help you now would it. Voldermort wouldn't be too happy with you if he found out you'd passed information on to an order member even if it wasn't on purpose." I said and their eyes widened in shock.

I couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. My and my bloody none existent filter. If they had approached me any other time of the month it would have gone better I suppose.  
"How the hell did you know we had anything to do with him?" Regulus asked and I turned to look at him.  
"I am friends with your brother you know. He could have told me all about it. But then again, he isn't really the type to share all his feelings and family problems now is he?" I said slyly.

Regulus narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Well if it wasn't my blood traitor brother, then who the hell was it?" He all but growled out.  
"It seems that you boys are underestimating me. I'm an observent gal, and quite a skilled legitimens and occulamens. Maybe I slipped into your mind and you didn't notice. Ususally I'm not so rude as to not ask for permission first but sometimes I get bored and you seem like easy entertainment." I said sweetly and they took a collective step back from me as their frowns deepened.

"I would have felt it." Snap said and I nodded.  
"What about you Reggie? Would you have known if someone was prodding around in that pretty little head of yours?" I practically purred.  
"No." He said reluctantly. A smile curled it's way onto my lips.  
"Maybe you do need my help after all." I said and Severus perked up a bit at that.

"How can we trust you though? I mean, you just admitted to being part of the order. We'd be making ourselves vulnerable to manipulation." Regulus said, his reluctance obvious.  
"We could make a deal. I'm sure Hermione has things to hide as well. No offence but you seem like the type of woman who has one too many secrets up her sleeve. We don't tell the dark lord yours and you don't tell the old fool ours." Severus proposed and looked back at Regulus.

He looked at me searchingly for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.  
"I have a few rules I am to agree. First, we don't tell anyone. I don't want my friends finding out. They wont trust me after that. Second, I want to know why you've learned legitimency in the first place. Third, if I tell you to get out of my mind, you do it immediately no questions asked. Although I don't really think the last on will be much of a problem. I am quite efficient at blocking people out of my mind." I said.

"Done, done and done." Severus said and Regulus nodded again. We stood in silence for a moment before I sighed.  
"You don't want Voldemort inside your minds? Your having second thoughts about joining his ranks as death eaters? You've had to do terrible things, you didn't think this was what it was going to be like?" I prompted.  
"All of the above." They said in unison.

"Good, that was what I was hoping you would say." I said and smiled brightly at them.  
"So, three days a week, in the library at nine. Monday, wednesday and friday? Unless their are parties in which case I will be getting shit faced with my friends. Agreed?" They smirked at that but agreed. I felt two pairs of eyes on me then, not the ones I was currently talking to , watching me. I sniffed at the air, not subtley and caught their scent on the wind. Chocolate and spices along with cigarettes and leather.

It was Remus and Sirius. I sighed.  
"Right well I have to go now, your brother and the other pup are looking for me." I said and Severus raised an eyebrow at this. I winked at him as he looked around and finally latched his eyes of the boys that were making their way over to us catiously.  
"Well boys. IT was nice chatting with you. I'll see you one Monday. Enjoy your weekend, don't go killing anyone now." I said teasingly.

I then turned around and ran full pelt at Remus jumping up into his arms and wrapping my entire body around his. He stumbled backwards and fell onto his back as I growled playfully at him. He groaned in pain.  
"What the actual fuck Mia?" Sirius said as I burst into a fit of giggles as I licked Rems along th side of his face in a most canine manner. His hands moved up and grasped my hips tightly as he bit my ear lope warningly.

"Do you really want to start something Love?" He growled into my ear and I laughed as I hopped up off of him and skipped away from both of them, making my way back to the castle.  
"That woman, Honestly." I heard Sirius say, and it only made me alugh harder as I twirled around on the steps leading up to the castle. I heard them following me and smiled to myself when I felt Remus's stong arms wrap around my waist, hoisting me back into his chest and spinning me around as my legs flailed around in the air.

I was giggling so hard that I was short of breath and I could feel his hot lips on my neck. We hadn't been intimate since that day before Diagon Alley and I had been wanting him all week. I never did anything because he made no indications that he wanted to be with me again. I wasn't sure it if was just a casual shag or whether he wanted more and that made me hesitant to make a move because it was obvious that he wasn't going to.

"Remus, put me down." i said between gasps for breath. I heard him growl into my throat, latching his teath onto my skin in a show of dominance. I growled right back, not appreciating temperamental wolfish antics. After a moment or two he put me down, kissed the place where he bit me and then released his hold of my waist. I stepped out of his grasp and turned to look at him. He was grinning at me, a classic marauder grin that me practically swooning at the sight.

"What's got you in a good mood Little Mia?" He asked as I leaned back on the wall of the hallway just outside the great hall where dinner was currently being held.  
"I feel like I'm a bundle of energy and I can't help but bounce around. It's odd because the potion I took before dampened everything. I felt like I was numb the whole time but now I just feel so alive and it's amazing." I said with an awed look on my face that made him smirk at me.

"I can hear everything, smell everything, see everything, feel everything and it's incredible. But I'm also terriblly scared that the transformation is going to hurt. I know it will because it was the most painful thing I had ever expirenced when I was taking the potion. Now that I'm not, I don't really want to know what it feels like normally. And I won't be in control either. What if I end up hurting someone? You or one of the others? I couldn't bare it if I ended up hurting you." I said and because of my heightened emotions I was having erratic mood swings and I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes.

Remus smiled sadly at me and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest. I felt warm and safe there. It was nice and comforting, just what I needed in my fragile state. I nuzzled into his chest as he held me tighter to him and breathed in his scent.

Their was a shift in my mind and I suddenly became extremely aware of the moon as a somewhat unpleasant shiver crawled up my back. Remus stiffened around me, feeling it too and moved back from me looking into my now turned golden eyes.  
"We should make our way to the Shrieking shack. That's where I transform. Sirius, James and Peter will join us after the transformation. I didn't really think you would appreciate them staring at you whilst naked and in excrusiating pain." He said with a wry smile as he took my hand in his and lead me back outside and towards the womping willow.

Remus freezes the tree and guided me under the branches and to the secrete tunnel that I wasn't meant to know existed. I tried to fake my surprise but failed miserably as I was totally focused on the upcoming pain that I was about to go through. I was terrified and Remus knew that. He didn't say anything though, just held onto my hand tighter when he smelt it in the air around me.

We got to the shrieking shack and made our way up to that smae bedroom we were in when we found pettigrew in my third year. Remus sat me on the edge of the bed and then started to pace. Obviously the moon was affecting him aswell. I felt my skin start to crawl and itch, telling me that everything that I had been dredding for the past wekk was about to begin.

"You should probably take your clothes off it you want to wear them out tomorrow morning in one piece." Remus said and I focused my eyes on him to see he was in the middle of disroabing. He slid his shoes and soaks off anf pulled his shirt and jumper off over his head, setting them aside in a neat pile under the bed so that they wouldn't be in the way. I hardly heard what he was saying, as I watched him move around the room as he unbuckled his belt, unable to stay still as his bones began to ache and shift.

"Mia, now." He said, his voice gruff and deep. I stood up slowly and did as he said, moving on autopilot. Soon we were both standing there facing each other, waiting for the real pain to begin.  
"You'll be okay Mia. I'm here. You're not alone." He said as he took my hands in his, comforting me even as his face contorted in pain. I felt it too, the first sickening crack of our backs. We fell to the floor as the pain washed over us. It was aweful, so much so that before I even had time to process what was happening to me, I blacked out.


	10. Possessive

I woke up to the sound of shuffling around. People were moving about and it was way too loud for my sensitive ears. I tried to sit up, to tell them to be quiet but I found that even the slightest movement sent a wave of pain through my bruised and pattered body. I groaned loudly and someone rushed over to my side, placing a blanket over my body.  
"You did it Mia. I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the infirmiry. Is that okay?" Asked a soft whispered voice that sounded like Sirius.

"Padfoot, is that you?" I croaked out as I felt someone place their hands around my back and under my knees. They lifted me up into their arms and I cried out in pain as I rested my head on their shoulder.  
"Sorry about that. Couldn't be helped." Sirius said as he held me close to him. I inhaled his scent, leather and cigarettes and smiled faintly as I drifted out of consciousness.

I woke again, this time more comfortable that the last. I felt crisp sheets covering my body and bandages covering various parts of my body. I was more wary this time when I tried to move, knowing it was going to be painful. I opened my eyes first, squinting as my irises were bombarded with sunlight. I wiggled a bit as I sat up wanting to see my surroundings instead of the arched roof of the hospital wing. At least I knew where I was this time. Before I could even look around to see who else was here, Poppy came into my line of sight.

Seeing that I was up and awake she bustled over to me, a container full of potions under her arm and a wand in her hand.  
"My dear girl, your awake." She said affectionately as she set the box down on the night stand next to my bed. She caressed my cheek softly as she gazed at me and I blushed under her stare. She was such a kind woman and I couldn't help but smile brightly at her motherly ways.

"I need you to take a couple of potions." She said and then listed them of as she handed them to me, making sure I took each one before moving on to the next. She then ran some scans and tests with her wand, finding nothing wrong she cleared me.  
"Well, your better off than Remus. He was quite the sight when he came in this morning. You gave him a run for his money dear. I'm just glad that you didn't let him hurt you." She said with a smirk.

"IS he okay?" I asked and my voice was croaky still, and a little horse as if I had been screaming all night.  
"He's fine dear. You just gave him a good couple of nips and scratches. He gave you some too but I think he's got more. I'm afraid that they will scar though." She said and I smiled softly at her sad look.  
"Don't worry about it Poppy. It just adds to the collection. I don't really mind." I said and she smiled.

"Well, your clothes are on the chair there. I see no reason why you can't go back to your dorm right away. You will be a little sore today and tomorrow but with your abilities, most of your wounds will be healed by dinner time. Remus should be out in a little while as well. You can wait for him if you wish." She said and then drew the curtains around my bed to give me privacy to change from the hospital gown I currently wore. I got out of bed and dressed in my jeans and shirt from yesterday, not caring for my tie or jumper.

I was far too warm for it, as side effect of the transformation that would abait in a day or two. I assessed my injuries as I dressed, noticing that I had a rather nasty looking bit on my hip and a couple of claw marks on my shoulder but apart from that nothing else major. Just some little scratches and nicks that will be hardly noticeable when they healed properly. At the moment they were a nastly red purple colour but closed up and healing before my eyes. I smiled slightly at that. One of few benifits of the condition was the fast healing. It was the least we deserved.

I made my way over to the bed that Remus occupied and saw that we was awake as well. I smiled at him when he saw me and took a seat on he end of his bed, crossing my legs under me as I looked him over. He had bandages covering his arm and leg and had claw marks over his chest, as well as three claw marks going diagonally down his face. Was I the one to cause those marks? If it was me then why didn't Remus know that I had been in the past with him when we were in the future? Surely he would have remembered me. I really needed to do some research about time travel in the library.

"I'm sorry." I said and he laughed at the a shamed look on my face.  
"Mia you have nothing to be sorry for. This was the least painful and most entertaining full moon I've ever had." He said and I raised an eyebrow at his amusement. I tried to think back to the previous night but all I could remember was the blinding pain and then nothing until I woke up to Sirius. My brow furrowed in an annoyed expression as I realised that I didn't remember any of it.

"I don't remember anything." I said and he grabbed my hand, squeezing it sympathetically.  
"You wouldn't. The first couple of times, the pain wins out. But after a while, you'll get glimpses of the wolfs mind, seeing through her eyes and such. After a while, you'll be able to look through the wolf's eyes while she's in control but you won't be able to influence her decisions or control her unfortunately." He said and I nodded along.

"Good, I guess." I said and then Poppy came over, gave Remus the same potions she gave me but without the explanations. You could tell that Poppy was fond of Remus as well, by the way she smoothed his hair back out of his face or patted him on the cheek before doing her scans. He was good to go as well and Poppy seemed surprised that he was practically back to full strength straight away.

"It's never been this fast before." She said as she studied him.  
"It's because I've never been in the company of another wolf before. Mia helps with the transformation. It was less painful and I feel less exhausted too. I wonder if that's why most wolves choose to live with packs? Because they make them stronger?" Remus mused and Poppy's eyes widened in understanding as she looked at me and then back to Remus.  
"That's probably it dear. You should go down to the kitchens and get something to eat before going back up to the common rooms. Lunch is already over."

And with that dismissal, she left us alone.  
"You should put on some clothes." I said after a moment of silence.  
"Yes I should." He said and then got up. He closed the curtains around us and I was surprised that he didn't ask me to leave. But then again, it's not like I hadn't seen it all before during sex and again when we were transforming last night. I tilted my head to the side, studying him as he removed his hospital gown.

He was starkers underneath and I looked him over. I hadn't really looked at him in great detail with our hurried coupling and then last night I was more focused on the pain and fear rather than our exposed selves. He was incredibly handsome, with his sandy blonde hair falling in his face and broad shoulders, covered in muscle and scars. I saw the scars that i knew I gave him in the curve of his back where it met his ass. And what a nice arse it was, I thought as he leant over to pull his pants up his legs. As he covered himself my eyes drifted back to the scars. MINE. The wolf growled inside my mind and it made me jump in surprise and shock. 'He's mine.' She growled to me and I agreed hold heartedly. 'Ours.' I agreed and she growled in approval.

"I'm sorry about the scars Remus." I started but the wolf howled inside me head.  
'They are a mark from his mate. You need not appologise human. He understands.' She said and I nodded to myself. If we were going to get along, I had to embrace her not argue with her. She growled in approval at that thought.  
'I like how you think.' She said.

"No worries Mia. My wolf likes the new addition for some reason." He said with a smirk at me as he pulled his shirt over his head. I sighed as his skin was covered and my wolf whined in annoyance. He grabbed his jumper and tossed it over his shoulder.  
"I'm fucking hungry. Lets go get something to eat, yeah?" He said and I nodded. I jumped off the bed and followed him out of the hospital wing and let him lead me to the kitchens. We walked in silence and I used this time to talk to my wolf.  
"I am sorry that the potion cut off your voice. I didn't know it would do that." I told her and she huffed in annoyance.

"It left me weak, left us weak. Do not take it when we go back to our time. We can be stronger together if we do not take it." She said.  
"How do you mean?" I asked.  
"We are a magical creature. I will strengthen your magic just as you will become more like a wolf. Your personality will change to incorporate me until we become one. But it will take time." She said.  
"Good to know. I think it will be easier to do that than have multiple personalities." I said.

"Tell that to our wolf next to us. He fights with himself. It is why he was so sickly and unhappy in the future. But the wolf convinced him that if they accepted each other they would be able to help more in the war. That is why he has changed since. He is who he is meant to be. But the young one here will not learn his lesson for a long time." She said with a sigh, as if were taxing to think about. I smirked at that.  
"Take it easy on him, he's been through a lot. His parents drilled it into him that what he is, is a bad thing. Until he accepts that, he wont be able accept himself." I said.

"You make good points human." She said.  
"You'll have to get used to that I'm afraid. I do it quite often." I said dryly. She snorted in amusement.  
"You forget that we are the same person. What you do, I do. I am only as smart as you are, only as strong as you want me to be." She said wisely.  
"Hermione?" Remus said, waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention. I smiled at him, pulling myself away frommy conversation with my wolf.  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked.

"What do you want to eat?" He said, amusement obvious in his voice. I blinked and loked around to see that we were already in the kitchen and a couple of house elves were looking up at us with wide eyes and happy smiles.  
"I'll have whatever Remus is having. Thank you." I said politely to them and they nodded and disapeared to make us some food.  
"Of in daydream land were you?" Remus asked as we took a seat at on of the tables.

"I was talking to my wolf." I said simply and he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Do you ind my asking what you were talking about?" He asked.  
"Oh, this and that. Nothing too important. She just wanted to get a couple of things straight." I said and he looked slightly concerned.  
"Don't let her bully you. Moony always tries to coherce me into a miriad of mischeivous and devious things." He said and I laughed.

"Did you ever think of maybe letting go and actually doing them, just because you can?" I asked and he tilted his head to the side as he thought about what I said.  
"No. I don't like to feed the wolf, so to say. It's better if I resist him. It's better that way." He said seriously.  
"Why?" I asked simply. His face screwed up in confusion.  
"I- I.." He couldn't form the words to respond and I knew I had him.

"My wolf seems to think that we are the same person, she is just a baser instinct given a voice by our condition. Why not adjust your personality so that you both get along instead of having to fight it all the time. It's certainly what I'm going to do." I said and my wolf growled in agreement. Remus looked stumped as he stared at me. He had obviously never considered doing that before. I knew that he wouldn't do it, not until the second war years from now, but at least I had planted the idea in his head.

He was saved from having to respond as the house elves brought out our food. We ate in silence as Remus thought about what I had said. By the time we left I was getting agitated. He had no idea how to talk to me now and I was annoyed at him for thinking that just because we had different oppinions on how to handle our conditions that meant we couldn't hold a decent conversation about something else. We walked out of the kitchen and in te direction of the common room and after ten minutes of silence I grabbed his arma nd spun him around to face me. He was startled but curious.

"Look Remus. I had no right to tell you now to handle this. You've been at this longer than me and if your way works then it works." I said and he smiled at me. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to loose him over this, even though I felt slightly weird about thinking he was mine when in the future, he was unaware of out attachment.

"It's fine Mia. I've never acutally thought about it that way. It's given me something to think about is all." He said.  
"Are we okay?" I asked and he nodded, taking hold of my hand and trailing small circles into my skin with the pad of his thumb.  
"Mia, about last week. I just wanted to make sure you were oka y with what we did." He said carefully and I frowned in confusion. What did we do?  
'You fucked.' My wolf supplied helpfully and I tried not to laugh at her bluntness.

"Is your wolf as blunt as mine is?" I asked idly as we continued walking, even though Remu was waiting for my reply to his question.  
"He is indeed. He's also very crass and indecent. Some of the things he's said could rival Sirius." He said softly as he looked at me searchingly.  
"Are you trying to avoid the subject?" He asked after a few minutes of my thinking. I was thinking about last weekend. I had had sex with him and i wasn't sure if I was okay about it now that I actually thought in depth about what i had done.

I had had sex with Remus in the future whilst drunk. I had felt so conflicted about it. He was indecently older than me and at the time, he was going to be my teacher in a week or so. Just because I was nineteen, didn't mean he had had the right to hit on me, even if he was completely smashed. And then there was the impulsive sex I'd had with the younger Remus. I wasn't sure what to think at all. It was going to be awkward when I returned to the future.

They were different men and I wasn't sure which one I liked better, but technically they were the same man so it wasn't so bad. But I think I'm in danger of falling in love with the younger Remus and then were would that leave us. He would be alone for years and Ii would be going back to a man that was completely different. I didn't want to get my heart broken when the older Remus rejected me. What if I changed the past enough that I didn't even sleep with him in the future? It was all so complicated.

"It was sex Remus. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't okay with it." I said and he sighed in annoyance.  
"That's not what I mean't and you know it. Where do you want this to go? Do you want it to be sex and nothing else? Or are you interested in something more?" He asked and he looked vulnerable all of a sudden.  
"What do you want?" I asked him instead, not wanting to be the one who made the decision.

"I want all of you. I want to take you out on dates, spend time with you, hold your hand, kiss you, fuck you. Everything." He whispered as he looked down at our hands. I couldn't help but smile at his confession. I liked him immensely and despite my confusion at the situation, I couldn't say no to him even if I tried to. I had the same problem in the future too, even before I was attracted to him.  
"Hey love birds. What cha doin?" A voice said that had us both fly away from each other and look to the offening person. It was James. He had a smug look on his face as he observed us and my anger welled up inside of me.

'He interrupted us with out mate. We should kill him." my wolf suggested and I rolled my eyes at her. Just because we're angry at him doesn't mean we have to resort to such drastic measures. He is our friend after all, not to mention our best friends father. If we were to kill him that would mean no Harry in the future. The wolf huffed in annoyance but agreed to my logic.  
"James." Remus growled out as he took as step in front of me as if to protect me from an attack. This caused James to raise an eyebrow in curiousity.  
"Am I intruding on a moment?" He asked catiously. I went to answer but Remus bet me to it.

"You are. Now if you'd kindly fuck off, I'd be most grateful." Remus snarled at his friend and I put a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would lend him some of my restraint.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were all right. You were pretty banged up after last night. I was actually on my way to the hospital win to see you, but it looks like you're up and running again." He said and Remus's tense shoulders slumped as he calmed down.

"Sorry Prongs. I'm just on edge. Stilll recovering, you know?" Remus said and James nodded in understanding.  
"Sure, no problem buddy. I'll see you in the common room later, yeah?" And then James retreated from sight.  
"Well that was interesting." I said after a couple of moments silence.  
"I'm sorry Mia. You're mine and I'm tired and unfocused. He caught me off guard and Moony reacted." He said, making excuses for his actions. I sighed.

"Remus, it was a natural reaction. I felt the same way but I just told her that it wasn't going to do anyone any good if we killed him for interupting us. Just imagine what we would have to deal with if we did? Lily and Sirius would go into a rage and then were would we be?" I said and he smirked. I smiled brightly at him as I took his hand in mine once more.  
"I like you too." I said and his face lit up with a smile that matched mine. After that little confession, we both felt better. We went up to the Gryffindor common room, kissed briefly and then parted ways to get some much needed sleep.


	11. Legitimens and a bath

The following evening I found myself in a secluded corner of the Library staring into Severus Snape's eyes intensely. He was trying and failing to block me out of his mind. I sighed and broke contact, leaning back in my seat as he huffed in frustration.

"You're getting better. You just need to be more firm and demanding about it. It's like you don't mind that I'm in there. You have to want me to be gone with everything you have. Determination will get you everywhere." I said and he nodded. I looked to the side where Regulus was sitting and I laughed when I saw that he was taking notes.

"Why don't you have a go Reg?" I asked and his head snapped up to look at me eagerly. He really was quite brilliant. It was a shame that he died getting that Horcrux, he would have done great things. He was almost as good at potions as Snape himself as well as being excellent in all his other subjects as well, except defence against the dark arts, which confused me.

"Let's do it." He said excitedly and I smiled at his enthusiasm. Seeing the smile that graced his lips, he looked more like his brother than I had ever seen him. The more time I spent with Regulus, the more I think that he would have been placed in Gryffindor with his brother. If that had happened, maybe he wouldn't have had to take the mark and he wouldn't be in this place right now, scared for his life and asking the enemy for help. We locked eyes and I pushed through his mental shield, entering his mind.

I tried to steer clear of all memories that had to do with his home life, knowing that it was horrible. I had no desire to see him and Sirius beaten and tortured for no good reason by his parents. I focused on his present mind, that was trying to block me out. I saw his process, how he was thinking whilst he tried to get rid of me. There was a snap and a sharp stinging pain in my mind that had me retreating from his mind and clutching at my head in pain. I growled as the pain didn't recede straight away and I could vaugely hear Snape and Regulus talking hurriedly as they rummaged around.

Then they were pouring something down my throat. For a moment there was a calm silence as the pain rung in my ears and then it faded away until I could open my eyes once again and look at the men in front of me. I smiled at them as I saw concern on their faces. It was the first time I had seen that expression on Snapes face and I couldn't wait to tease him in the future about it.

"That was fucking brilliant Reggie. Good job." I said and they let out a collective sigh of relief.

"You're okay?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded and reached out to squeeze his shoulder in reasureance. He looked down at my hand in astonishment for a moment before covering it with his own and squeezing back. I wondered briefly how much it would change if I tried to save the boy. I shook the thoght from my mind, storing it away for contemplation later.

"Next time though, focus more on making it hurt less, at least for practicing with me. The pain could come in handy in battle, making your opponants week so you can either get away or kill them swiftly." I said.

"Why would you encourage us to kill people?" Snape's voice drawled.

"Believe it or not, Sev, but I don't want you to die. War is coming and you're on the side that expects you to be ruthless and unforgiving. If you don't kill, they will question your loyalty and even kill you for wavering in the slightest. I'm trying to save your lives." I said.

"Thank you." Reggie whispered after a moment of silence.

"But why do you care?" Snape asked. I sighed.

"Because you're not like the others. You have morals, you know what they're forcing you to do is wrong. You may have chosen to join them but you didn't know what you were getting yourself into. Reg was forced by his parents. You're just innocent people sucked into a mad mans insane plans to rid the world of a stain that doesn't exist." They looked at me with incredulousness.

"I have to go or Remus is going to come looking for me. I'll see you Wednesday." I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag from in the floor. Before I could do anything about it, Snape grabbed my arm and pulled me so that I was face to face with him and our eyes locked. He forced his way into my mind with precision and I tried to block all images of the future from his grasp but he was relentless. He saw himself, berating me for being a know it all. In my mind, I always saw him as a cruel bitter old man and that's how he came across to Snape now. He pulled out of my mind with a snap, and stared at me in mixed horror and fascination.

"Was that real? Are you a seer or something?" He asked as I pulled my arm from his grasp moving away from him as he burned me. Reggie watched us with abject atention, wondering what Severus had seen.

"Don't you ever go into my mind without my permission again or I will kill you." I snarled at him, letting my wolf give some of her ferocity. Snape recoiled as if I'd slapped him.

"I'm leaving." I said and then stalked away from them and out of the library.

I felt violated and betrayed as I stalked through the halls and back to the Gryffindor common room. I paused in an empty hallway off from the main ones and closed my eyes, calming myself down. He didn't know what he saw. He thought it was a vision. I could use that as an excuse. He didn't know. Finally I could breath properly again, so I continued on my way to the common room. It was Monday evening, five minutes away from curfew so their were only about three or four people in the common room, the rest were in their dorms.

I paused at the door to look around the room, my eyes immediately drawn to Remus pacing in front of the fire. As soon as my eyes locked onto him he looked up at me and inhaled deeply. He walked over and I smiled at him but he didn't return the gesture. I frowned as I saw his eyes flash gold. What was his problem? He stopped in front of me and inhaled again, deeper this time. A growl left his throat and I took a step back instinctively.

"Why do you smell like Snape and Regulus?" He asked and I realised that I should have seen this coming.

"What's it to you?" I asked, standing my ground. Just because he didn't like it, didn't mean I was going to let him boss me around.

"I can't smell you now. It's distracting and unpleasant." He said in quiet explanation, relaxing his threatening stance when he saw how defencive I had become.

"I was just about to go take a shower anyway. So I'll smell like me again in no time." I said and he nodded. I went to move around him and go up stairs to the bathrooms but he grabbed my arm, much the same as Snape had just before. I growled at him and pulled my arm away, glaring at the offending limb with the intent to maime or seriously injure but Remus immediatly stepped back and apologised.

"Sorry Mia." I nodded but said nothing, not looking him in the eye.

"Why were you with them? Did they attack you?" He asked concerned now.

"Have they ever attacked anyone, other than James and Sirius?" I asked him.

"No." He replied somewhat reluctantly as he saw where I was going with the point.

"Then what makes you think that they would start now?" I asked. He didn't respond.

"You didn't answer my question." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I didn't and I'm not going to. I'm a big girl Remus. I can take care of myself. And I certainly don't need you to tell me who I can and can't talk to. I have no illusions as to who they are." I said and he put a hand under my chin, raising my head to look at him. I met his eyes reluctantly and saw that there was only concern there.

"I'm only trying to look out for you." He said as he moved his hand from my chin to my cheek, caressing my skin. I leaned into his hand and kissed the pad of his thumb as it traced my lips.

"I know. But I know what I'm doing. I like that you care though." I said and he smiled at me.

"Of course I care."

"Good."

"Do you want some company in the shower?" He asked with a cheeky smirk as he looked down at my lips.

"No thanks, I think I can wash myself." I said and he pouted in the most adorable manner that it made me laugh. I couldn't help but tease him more. I leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Just imagine all that water, running down my naked body. The soap that touchs my skin, lathering against me." I said as I kissed the spot just behind his ear. He growled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body flush up against his. I smiled smugly as he buried his face in my neck and nuzzled me, placing soft kisses against my skin as if to convince me to change my mind and let him come with me.

"The soap is to slippery and it falls out of my hands and onto the ground. I bend over at the waist to pick it up and my arse is in the air, my opening clear as day, waiting to be pounded into, but you're not there, because I didn't invite you." I said and he growled again, biting down hard on my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I nibbled on his ear lobe teasingly.

"Sweet Merlin, Mia." He breathed into my skin and I laughed as his hands traveled down my back and landed on my arse, sqeezing roughly. He rolled his hips against mine and I could feel his erection against my stomach.

"Now now. Don't get too handsy." I said as I unwrapped myself and grabbed his hands, pulling them away from my arse as I stepped back from him. I looked at his face to see that it was flushed, his cheeks a bright, sweet red. His eyes were dilated and gazing at me hungrily. I smirked at him before looking around the room.

The few that were left seemed to have left whilst I was occupied so now we were alone. My wolf yipped happily in my mind, all thoughts of Snape completely gone from my mind. I wanted to play. I spun around and skipped over to the couch as Remus watched me. I looked at him coyly and crooked a finger at him, wanting him to chase me. I was in a mood. He obliged.

He chased me around the room as I laughed and evaded him. Before he could catch me I ran to the girls dorm stair case and out of his reach. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at me witha whine. He reached out to try and pull me back down to him but I was too far away from him. I waved at him anad turned to walk up the stairs to the bathroom to have a shower but he called out to me.

"Hey Mia." He said and I turned to look at him. He was smiling mischieviously and I raised an eyebrow at him. Then I realised what he was about to do.

"You wouldn't dare." I said and he smirked

"I would and I will." He said and then stepped on the stairs. A pained look came over my face as I waited for the inevitable. The stair case turned into a slide and I fell as I slid down to him. He stood over me with a smig expression, offering me his hand. I growled at him but took it, and he smirked once more as he hoisted me over his shoulder. "

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I said as he lead me over to the boys dorm.

"Taking you to have a shower." He said.

"No way am I showering in the boys dorm Remus. You can't make me." I said petulantly. He said nothing as he carried me up the first two flights of stairs. Then he paused in front of a painting, tapped it with his wand and it opened. He took me through and shut it behind him. It was some kind of secret passage way. Of course it was.

"Where does this lead Rem?" I asked but he stayed silent. Stubborn arse. Eventually we made our way to the end of the passage way and came out of another portrait. We were in the prefects bathroom. I smiled slightly as he put me down and then went to run the bath. When it was full, he took of his shirt, shoes, socks pants and underwear and then got into the hot water.

He didn't say anything which was frustrating. He practically kidnapped me and now he's not speaking to me? Men. I have no clue how their minds work. It was a complete mystery. Fuck it, I thought as i started to take off my clothing as well. I was still sore from the transformation a couple of days ago and a hot relaxing bath is just the thing I need to ease the ache. I folded up my clothes in a neat pile and then climbed into the bath. I sat in the corner as I enjoyed the sting of the hot water on my skin as i watched Remus swim around idly. After a while, I tried getting his attention with silly things.

"The sky is actually purple."

"Do you think Sirius is colour blind?"

"I wonder if Peter likes cheese a little too much for it to be a coincidence."

"My Patronus used to be an otter." The last one made him snort in amusement.

"Hey, what's wrong with an otter?" I asked, mildly affended at his reaction.

"Nothing, I just never imagined your patronus could be something so placid and passive." He said as he floated on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You have too much fire and passion for something so small and insignificant." He said and I smiled slightly, liking that he thought that of me even if I didn't completely believe him. I rolled my shoulders, trying to rid myself of the aches that resided in my muscles. I closed my eyes as I massaged my skin, willing it to feel better though it didn't do as I wanted.

All of sudden, there were strong calloused hands on my shoulders, taking over the massaging and I melted into the hands. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Remus. Even if we weren't the only two people in the room, I could smell him. The fresh clean scent of chocolate and spices filled my nose as I inhaled deeply, leaning into him.

"Turn around." He whispered into my ear and I did as I was told. His hands needed the flesh of my shoulders until I was a sighed in relief.

"You have magic hands." I said breathlessly and he chuckled behind me.

"This isn't all they know how to do, love." He said deeply, making me shiver. His hands moved down over my back, massaging me until I was a pile of mush and leaning against the side of the bath for support. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing the lengt of his body against mine and I could feel his erection hot and hard against arse.

"Remus." I whispered as I felt the wetness between my legs. He kissed my shoulder languidly, making me moan. I rolled my hips back into his drawing a long low moan from his lips. I smiled slightly as he bit down on my skin.

"Why are we going so slowly human? We want him now!" My wolf growled in annoyance. I turned in his arms once more, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his hard cock at my entrance and I wiggled my hips, trying to convey my wants to him. It was then that he kissed me, hard and passionately, taking no prisoners as the muggles say.

He thrust into me hard and I cried out in pleasure. He filled me up to the hilt, and grazed against my sensitive walls, causing tingles of pleasure to run through me. I arched my back, pressing my breasts against his muscular chest and he smiled against my lips. He pulled out slowly, teasing me and then pushed back in once more. He continued this agonising pace for a few minutes, causing me to whine and whimper, wanting more, needing more.

I growled at him when he grabbed my thrusting hips, keeping them still and unable to speed up the pace. I was in sweet agony. He pounded into me hard and slow and I could feel a coil inside of me tightening and tightening at a snail's pace. I could see sweat forming on his forehead, as he kept control of himself. I kissed and nipped at his cheeks, jaw and then his neck, hoping that it would entice him to go faster and harder.

And then I felt it, that whole body silence right before you came crashing down in an orgasm. He thrust into me one more time and I screamed out as I came. I felt the white hot pleasure course through my entire body from my fingers to my toes as my walls constricted around his member. I felt him grunt as his movements became slower and more erratic and then he released his seed into me with one last thrust, just as I was coming down from my high.

He rested his head against my shoulder as he caught his breath and I did the same.


	12. Christmas Plans

I was sitting in front of the fire in the common room one evening when Remus came over to me, sat down cross legged in front of me and just stared at me. He didn't try to engage me in any type of conversation or even try to seduce me into going to his dormitory with him to have sex like we have been doing the past couple of months. At first I ignored him, continuing to read my book but soon, the feeling of his eyes on me made me squirm. It was like he was trying to read my mind or something and it was very distracting. After a while I put my book down in my lap, folding over the corner of the page I was on to mark it and looked at him. A small smile spread across his face but still, he said nothing. I studied him for a moment, taking in his handsome features, unable not to notice.

"Why are you staring at me Rem?" I asked him finally and his smile widened.

"What are you doing for Christmas this year?" He asked and I my eyes widened in shock. Was it already nearing Christmas? I had been here for nearly four months now and I hadn't even realised.

"Christmas?" I asked quietly, still in shock, causing Remus to laugh.

"Yes, Christmas. You know that day of the year where you get presents and the muggles celebrate their various religious gods and such?" He said and I nodded, a glazed look in my eyes as I remembered my last Christmas at Grimmauld place. Sirius and Remus had insisted that they make a big deal about it and so by default, everyone had gotten completely smashed. I smiled sadly at the memory. A flash of Harry's green eyes and laughing face floated through my mind and a pain welled in my chest. God I missed him. My best friend. I hadn't seen him in four months.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Remus asked and I nodded, focusing back onto him.  
"Just miss my family is all." I said.  
"Will you be going home for Christmas then?" He asked and then cursed as he remembered the circumstances of how I came to be here in the first place, or at least, the lie that I told everyone.

"I'm staying here for Christmas." I said and he apologised for being insensitive.  
"Why not come with us for Christmas then? James's parents are going to be out of the country and they said he could invite some people to spend the holidays with him to keep him company." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"They actually let James and Sirius alone in their house and basically gave them permission to through a piss up?" I asked and Remus laughed at that.

"When you put it that way it sounds pretty irresponsible but Dorea and Charlus know what they're doing. They'll put wards on the house and estate to only let in as many people as they said they would allow to come." He explained and i relaxed slightly.  
"So who else will be there?" I asked him.  
"Well, theres James ands Sirius, obviously because they live there, me, Lily, Dorcus, Marlene, Alice and Frank. And if you say yes then that will be everyone." He said and I smiled at him. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"What about Peter?" I asked

"His mum's sick again. He has to go home and help her about the house and such." He said and she nodded along. Was this the start of his beltrayal or was his mother actually sick?

"Oh, okay then. I'll go." I said and Remus smiled brilliantly at me, kissing me on the cheek briefly before getting up and going to find James, informing him of my acceptance.


	13. Unexpected apology

As the christmas break drew closer Hermione had noticed that Snape and Regulus had been hovering over her, as if deciding whether or not ot approacher every time she was in the Library. Finally, two days before the full moon and four days until she would be getting on the Hogwarts Express to spend three weeks at James's house, she had had enough. She slammed her book closed, packed up all of her homework into her bag and stood. She walked over to the two boys that had been staring at her for the last hour or so and raised an eyebrow. Snape just looked at her, and she wasn't sure if he was thinking about what he saw in her mind or if he was suspicious of her for some reason. Regulus however, looked like a dear caught in the headlights. His dark grey eyes, bright and wide as he looked bewteen Hermione and Snape, unsure as to what would happen and be said.

"It's seems you were put in Slytherin for good reason. Not enough courage." Hermione stated coldly, not yet ready to forgive Snape's intrusion quite yet.

"And it seems that you were put in the wrong house because you are far to cunning and ambicious to be a Gryffindor." Snape responded and Hermione couldn't help the small smile that graced her face. She had noticed the changes with in her after the war, as she had had to think like the enemy in order to not die and make sure Harry succeeded in killing Voldemort. It came in handy now too.

"That may be. But it doesn't explain why you two have been hanging around me every second I've spent in the Library since the start of December. So out with it. What do you want?" She asked them.

"I want to appologise for invading your person space and seeing something I should not have. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry." Severus said and Hermione just stared at him in shock. She had not expected the man to actually appologise to her. When she got back to her time, she was so going to tease him about it.

"Good. You should be." Hermione said, not accepting the appology but not dismissing it either.

"I have questions though." Snape added and Hermione sighed. Had she really expected any different from the tenacious bastard?

"Ask away." She said, not eactly sure how she was going to explain herself.

"What I saw, it was the future wasn't it?" Severus asked her and she just nodded. She had never been good at lying and she didn't really think that Snape would believe her attemps like so many of the Gryffindors did when it came to her origins.

"And I was a Professor?" Again she nodded.

"Of what?" He asked.

"What do you think?" She asked him and he smiled slightly.

"Potions." She nodded once more.

"Was it a vision? Are you actually a seer?" He asked her and she sighed. Should she tell him the truth, or should she lie to not bring suspision onto herself?

"I can't explain that to you. It's too dangerous. What if your occulimency fails to protect your mind and Voldemort discovers me? He would either order me to be killed on sight or want to capture me for his own usage and I would rather not have either of those things happening any time soon." She said and Reggie made a strangled sound of distress at the thought of somene being killed. Hermione glanced over to him to see he was following the conversation but was looking down at his hands.

"Well then, you should help us again. We're useless on our own." Snape said and Hermione whipped her head back to him, shocked that he had just admitted to being useless.

"Right then. Lessons being after the holidays, Mondays and Wednesdays. Same place same time." She said and then turned on her heal and left the library.


	14. Surprise! Old Dumbles is a dickhead

After Hermione had met the boys in the lirbary, she had dawdled, wanting some fresh air before she went back to the common room. She walked around the grounds for a bit, watching the birds fly around in the cold weather. She had no idea how long she had been outside but she jumped when she heard a voice address her from behind.

"Lovely time of year isn't it?" Dumbledore said as hermione turned around, her wand in her hand ready to attack if needed. She let out a breath of relief when she saw it was just Dumbledore and not a death eater.

"I've always liked winter more than summer myself." Hermione said with a smile as she lowered her wand.

"I've been meaning to speak to you my dear. To see how you've settled in." He said.

"I'm okay. I've made some goood friends and the school work is still challenging. I miss my people though. I don't think I've been away from them for this long before." Hermione said honestly.

"It is hard, to be away from loved ones for prolonged periods of time." He said in understanding. Dumbledore offered her his arm and she took it and they continued to stroll around the grounds.

As soon as they got back to the entrance hall, Hermione made to remove her arm from his but he would not let her go, instead, he turned to face her, locking eyes with her. Hermione knew at once what he was going to do and started putting sheilds up in her mind as a growl left her throat. They struggled for a moment, Hermione trying to get free whilst Dumbledore tried to keep her still to invade her mind and take information about the war from her.

"It's for the greater good Child." He said as he pushed at her mental shields harder, making her cry out in pain.

"Get off me." She grunted out as she gave a hard shove, her wolf giving some extra force to help her resultig in Dumbledore being thrown into the wall near them and sliding to the floor.

"You'll regret that Headmaster. And don't think I'll forget what you just did either." Hermione said to him, her eyes glowing gold as her wolf voice her anger in her head.

"The old bastard." She growled and Hermione growled in agreement as she turned and stalked away.

"You should have killed him." She said with a pout making Hermione snort in amusement.

"Is that your answer to everything then?" She asked her wolf and she grinned.

Hermione ran back to Gryffindor tower, not wanting to run into any other coniving bastards on her way back. She got the the portrait and it opened when she said the password. The room was crowded and Hermione could feel a headache coming on. Right now, she didn't much want to go back to her room, condsidering that Dumbledore could have access to it too and she slept alone, so she closed her eyes to block out the sea of people and made her way up to Remus's dorm and opened the door to find all the Marauders sprawled around the room talking with each other.

Their conversation frozen when they saw her and a low growl left Remus's throat at the banged up state she was in. She walked through the room and over to Remus, ignoring all the looks she was getting. She was exausted and wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep forever. It had taken a lot out of her, fighting Dumbledore mentally and physically. He was a powerful wizard. She dumped her bag down next to Remus's bed, pulled off her shoes, socks, skirt and jumper, then hopped into his bed. She burried her head in his pillow and inhaled deeply before settling in to sleep.

After a moment she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Mia? Are you alright?" The husky voice of Remus asked her quietly.

"Attacked." She mumbled in response. She heard a collective gasp from the boys in the room.

"By who?" Remus asked her, obviously being the only one she wouldn't attack for waking her. They had all learn't that one the hard way.

"Dumbledore." She said and she smelt the confusion in the room.

"So you attacked yourself?" Peter asked and Hermione growled in annoyance. The little rat made her adgitated, especially this close to the full moon.

"Why would he attack you Mia? He's your grandfather." James asked.

"S'not my grandfather." She said and then sighed. She sat up and saw that Remus was sitting next to her. She pulled him closer and moved his arm around her so that she could snuggle closer to him, drawing comfort from his presence.

"You're alright though?" He asked, turning to her and kissing her forehead as he did so.

"Am now." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder in response.

"So if you're not Hermione Dumbledore, then who are you?" Sirius asked and Hermione looked up at him. He was angry and hurt and so were the rest of them. She had lied to them and their reactions were understandable. But could she tell them the truth? It would affect the future too much and the possible outcomes were endless and the ones she were thinking were all negative. She couldn't risk that Voldemort might still live if she changed anything.

"It's hard to explain and I can't tell you the whole truth. But what I will tell you is this. Old Dumbles wants some information that I have. He took me in when i was in a rough place and offered me a place here and to provide for me but now that I think about it, he only did this because then I would be under his thumb. He thought that if he was generous enough, I would feel that I owed him something, hoping to get the information from me." Hermione said and then looked up at Remus. He looked troubled but pulled her clser to him as a sign that it didn't change anything between them and she sighed in relief.

"What kind of information could a teenage girl possible have that he would need?" James asked and Hermione rasied an eyebrow at him.

"I'm hardly a teenager. I'm nineteen actually, older than all of you and I've seen much more too. There's a war going on outside these walls and someone had to be at the front lines." She said, telling a bit of the truth mixed with a white lie, hoping that they would believe her. Technically it was true, just not for another twenty or so years.

"That explains why you bested Remus in defense." Peter said.

"And why you breeze through all the school work." Sirius added.

"No, that I'm just naturally talented at. You should have seen me as a first year. Complete know it all. I'd read every book i could get my hands on and then answered every question and did every asignment ten times what was asked. I was ridiculous. Every time I went home for Holidays and talked to my parents about all the things I'd learned at school they would just look at me like i was crazy." Hermione said with a fond smile.

"Wait you're a muggle born?" James asked and Hermione nodded.

"I am. Hence the carving in my arm." She said and everyone looked a bit sheepish at not connecting the dots earlier.

"Where are you're parents then?" Peter asked and Hermione glared at him for a moment.

"I obliviated them and sent them to Australia last year after a particualry nasty threat from a death eater. A month before I came here, I found out that they had died in a muggle accident not long after." Hermione said and they all gasped.

"That sucks." Sirius said and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at now simply he sumed it all up.

"It does." She said.

"So what are you going to do now?" James asked and Hermione honestly had no idea.

"I'll avoid the old coot until the end of the year. Then I can get away from him. I'll need all of your help though, as I don't have any way of providing for myself since Dumbledore was my only source of money." Hermione said and Remus growled protectively.

"I'll look after you Mia." He said and Hermione smiled at his protectiveness.

"Thanks Rem." She said with a yawn. The boys all took that as their que to stop questioning her and head to bed.

"We'll all help you Mia. You're family now." She heard James say when everything was quiet and they were all heading off to sleep. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled as she fell asleep.


	15. Christmas blues

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with work and am actually moving out of home this weekend so I haven't had a lot of time to write for this story. I have now ever been writing some new material which will be posted over the next couple of weeks.

A couple of people have messed me recently about this story so here is an update. I'm sorry it took so long to get back on track but I know where I'm going with it now and have an ending in sight!

Please se forgive any spelling errors or horrible grammar as I don't have a beta and am really just too lazy to actually go through and check it myself it may get done in the future when my laptop is repaired, but for right now I'm on an iPad and typing on this mother fucker is annoying.

Enjoy the instalment. The next should be in about two weeks so stay tuned!

* * *

It was Christmas time and Hermione didn't know how the time had passed so fast. She had been in the past for three months now and she'd already found herself in a relationship with a marauder, friends with Harry's mother and totally in over her head. She had no idea how she hadn't let something important slip yet. Like how Sirius was going to spend twelve years in prison or that lily and James were going to die at the hands of Voldemort. She found that all these secrets, all these things that, if she told anyone, would change the time line, were at the tip of her tongue all day long.

.It was getting more and more difficult not to tell them what she knew. She was getting more involved with them, becoming more attached to them and she knew things that would break them if she said something. And if she didn't say anything and she went back to her time, what would Remus and Sirius think? Would they hate her for holding the information that could have saved them so much heart ache and pain? Would they hold it against her? Would they never talk to her again? Had they already known her from their past? Or was it as she went through their past that new memories were created? There were so many questions that she didn't have the answers to and it made her frustrated all the time.

"Hermione are you coming?" Asked a soft bight voice that belonged to Lily Evans. Hermione looked up to see the green eyed woman that would soon become her best friends mother and smiled.

"Yeah, I was just finished packing." She said as she clicked shut the trunk that Poppy had been so kind as to led to her. She stood up and flicked her wand so that her trunk floated up into the air and followed her as they both made their way out of the castle and to the carriages that would take them to the hogsmead train station.

"So James tells me that you're spending the holidays with him and Sirius." Lily said and Hermione just nodded. She was still stewing over her earlier thoughts concerning her secrets, so didn't really feel like talking.

"You seem nervous. Don't worry though, James's parents are lovely. Dorea is the sweetest woman you'll ever meet and Charlus is so charming and kind. They'll love you i just know it." Lily said and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how she was so optimistic all the time. Hermione found it refreshing though, and she loved that lily always had a positive spin on any bad situation. It always seemed to lift her pessimistic spirits.

"You're right. Thanks Lily." Hermione said, not mentioning that she wasn't nervous about meeting the potters. She didn't really want to be coerced into telling the red head all her secrets, as she had been about more menial things these past months. She found it disturbing how good lily was at getting information out of people, some might think she was using the imperious curse or veritascerum.

They got onto the train soon after and sat in a carriage with the marauders. Hermione was sitting next to Remus, her head on his shoulder and tracing patterns on his hand sitting in her lap. He was talking with Sirius and James about some prank they were planning and lily was reading. Hermione didn't know where Peter was, and right now she really didn't care. She didn't want this to end. And she knew it would. She would find a way home and then she would have to leave them all to their fate and who knows how they'll treat her when she returns to her time. She was dreading it, especially the thought of lily and James. She would get to see them grow into amazing people and parents and she would never see them again if she returned. It made her want to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Remus whispered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair.

"Nothing, nothing." Hermione said, wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"You smell of distress, frustration and sadness Mia. Of course there's something wrong." Remus said and Hermione sighed. She should know better than to try lying to another werewolf. Hermione hated that he could rad her so easily, though she could do the same to him.

"Just thinking about home." She said and Remus squeazed her shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't worry little Mia. I'll keep you distracted." He said and Hermione couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at the thought of what his distraction might entail.

"Thank you Remus." She said and he smiled down at her.

They arrived at kings cross faster than Hermione would have liked and then James was hurrying her way from Remus, towards his parents.

From afar, they looked like an elderly couple, though you could still see the youthful aura surrounding them. Mrs potter was taller than Hermione head imagined and had darker features, more reminiscing of the blacks than anything Hermione associated with the potters. She was all elegance and grace, and Hermione was slightly reminded of sirius's mother portrait at Grimmauld place when the woman wasn't speaking or looking sour, though Mrs potter radiated friendliness that Mrs Black obviously didn't have.

Mr Potter was the spitting image of James,and Hermione knew that this was were the genes were passed from. Hermione could just imagine that this is what Harry would look like when he aged too and it made Hermione smile.

"And you must be Hermione. We've heard a lot about you my dear." mr Potter said stepping forward to greet her with a shake of his hand. Hermione shook it with a smile thought nervous it was.

"Thank you for having me for the holidays Mr Potter. I'm very greatful." Hermione replied to which the charming man chuckled.

"No worries love. And call me Charlus." He said with a wink and Hermione couldn't help but look at James and raise an eyebrow, questioning the similar actions. He just shook his head in exasperation at his fathers antics.

"And you must call me Dorea as well. I couldn't bear it if you called me Mrs Potter. It reminds me to much of Charlus's mother and I honestly can't stand the awful woman." Dorea said, taking Hermione is a hug that caught her unawares. Hermione stiffened at the unexpected contact, still jumpy from her newly instilled lycanthropy but settled into it as she took in a deep breath. Dorea smelt like wild flowers and peppermint tea, just like her own mother did and Hermione couldn't help but feel like crying at the thought of her mother.

When Dorea pulled back to see that she was so distressed she frowned in confusion.

"What ever is the matter dear? I've never known my hugs to cause someone to cry before." She said gently, taking her cheek in her hand and caressing her lightly.

"I'm sorry, you just smell like my mother." She said as she wiped away her tears and laughed at the oddness of her statement. Dorea laughed to.

"Ah, I heard what happened to them, I'm so sorry for your lost. Feel free to smell me any time you wish." She said with a gleam in her eyes as he tapped her nose knowingly. Hermione looked over at James, wondering if he'd told them about her condition.

"Alright then lads, you get the trunks while Hermione and I get to know each other." Dorea demanded and wound her arm through Hermione's, pulling her forward and out of the station, not waiting for a reply.

With all the energy that the older woman had, Hermione would have never known she was nearer to sixty years old than thirty.

They got to the Potter mansion in record time, apperating into the driveway. Hermione fell in love with the place almost instantly. The white building stood proud with the windows outlined with dark brown wooden frames. There was a forest behind the house and a nice garden out the front full of flowers. Hermione guessed that Dorea spent a lot of time tending to them and that was why she smelled like them.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said and all of the Potters smiled fondly at the house.

They made their way inside and the boys showed her up to a spare room then left her to get settled in. Soon after she found herself wandering around the house, sticky eating if you will.

"Hermione, is that you?" Asked a voice that Hermione identified as Charlus. She poked her head through the door his voice had come from and then gapped in awe. She had found the library and it was glorious. Shelves and shelves of books lined the walls and rows up on rows filled up the space of the room, with only a opulent of arm chairs and a fire place in one corner. Charlus was reading in one of the chairs, looking quite snug with his legs tucked up underneath him and a blanket over his lap.

"Ah there you are. James mentioned in one of his letters that you like books almost as much if not more than Remus and lily. What do you think?" He asked and Hermione just beamed at him as she sat down in one of the other chairs.

"It's wonderful." She said.

"I'm glad you think so." He said. Closing his book and setting it in his lap.

"What are you reading?" She asked him and he smiled a bit

"The theory and practice of time travel in the modern world." He said and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"That sounds interesting. Do you have many books on time travel?" She asked and he nodded.

" I work in the time room at the ministry so it's my job to have books on the subject. I'm currently writing one actually. It's about theoretical return. If you travel back in time, can you return to your original or do you have to wait until time catches up to you. It's all very interesting to research." He said and Hermione's eyes widened.

It was just her luck that she'd run into someone that was studying the exact thing she needed to do in order to return home.

"Hermione!" A voice yelled as two boys ran into the room with huge smiles on their faces. Before Hermione could ask any more questions, she was dragged away...


	16. ATTENTION: AUTHORS NOTE

I have come to the realisation that this story is seriously under-edited so I will be going back and replacing chapters with edited versions.

I have also noticed that I have changed from first person to third person in the later chapters and was wondering which you preferred. I will not be changing the earlier chapters but would like to know if you want me to continue in third person or first?

The most recent Christmas chapter is a bit all over the place. i know that Hermione and Remus have a conversation about what their doing over the holidays and they plan to spend it together with the gang at the Potter mansion whilst Charlus and Dorea are out of town but I really wanted to bring up some conflict and parent-iness between Hermione and the Potters that she could stew over for a little while.

I will be editing that chapter to include new information that will make it accurate to what is previously written as well as incorporating this new interaction.

Sorry to stuff you around but I swear it will be a better read this way. Honest.

I will leave you with a small Jily drabble as an apology.

"Now that you're my girlfriend, does that mean I'm not a toerag anymore?" James asked her, an annoying grin on his face. Lily sighed.

"No James. you're still a toerag, just a very pretty one. : She said patting his cheek sympathetically.

She turned to walk away only to see Sirius and Remus leaning against each other, trying and failing to keep in their laughter.


	17. Outlines

Hermione didn't get a chance to talk to Charlus again before he left with Dorea for their holiday a few days later, Sirius and James kept her busy; showing her all the secrets and hideaways that they had found on the Potter estate over the years. Hermione couldn't help but think that James should be showing all these things to Harry, not her. She felt like she was an intruder in their lives; out of place and not meant to be there. She started to withdraw from them some, as she stewed over her predicament. James seemed to notice her growing melancholia and made sure to give her some time to herself but Sirius never could leave her alone for long periods of time.

And so that was how she found herself being dragged out of the guest bedroom by Sirius that afternoon.

"Come on Hermione. We're going out. James too." He said excitedly. She loved it when Sirius was this kind of mood; all energetic and playful. She so rarely got to see him like this in the future. It called to her inner wolf who loved the man like a brother.

"It's play time human, let us go and have fun." Her wolf demanded and yipped happily when she complied. Hermione never could find it within herself to say no to a charming smile, especially the one that James was giving her from the bottom of the stairs that looked so much like Harry's.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they rushed down the stairs, the energy of the marauders contagious.

"It's a surprise" Was all they said.

They got outside and Hermione froze when she saw the motorbike sitting in the driveway.

"No. No a thousand times no." She said and immediately started backing away from the contraption. Only to bump into James. He grabbed her around the waist as Sirius got on the bike and carried her over to the side without the side car and plonked her down behind the black haired teen.

"I'm really really afraid of heights." She protests as Sirius grabbed her now shaking arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Hold on tight love." He said ignoring her protests and Hermione pinched him on the stomach in retaliation. James got into the side car and then Sirius said a spell, turning on the bike and it roared to life beneath them.

"I hate the both of you." Hermione said as they took off down the driveway, both men laughing with glee at the thrill. Hermione's arms immediately tightened around Sirius's waist and she pressed her face into his back to keep from being attacked by the wind, willing the ride to be over.

Soon, they pulled over and parked. As soon as the machine stopped Hermione was climbing off and stumbling away. A wave of nausea washed over her and she searched frantically for a rubbish bin, found one, stumbled over to it and threw up her breakfast.

"Your driving is terrible." She said after she'd cleaned her mouth out with a spell.

"It wasn't that bad. "Sirius said with a grin.

"It was a lot worse than usual though." James said.

"Where are we anyway?" Hermione asked causing their grins to widen dramatically as they each took an arm, dragging her across the road. They stopped in front of a tattoo parlour.

"What's with all the reckless behaviour today? First you almost kill me with that machine of death and now you want to get a tattoo?" She asked wearily.

"Yep. Come on little Mia. Todays the day we get our first tattoos." Sirius said practically bouncing up and down in his excitement as he opened the door to the parlour. Hermione thought of the Sirius she knew in the future, covered in various works of art and was thrilled that she would be there to witness the start of this particular addiction.

"In we go Mia." James said, pushing her in the door.

"What can I do for you?" A woman asked as she looked up from what she was doing. She had long black hair and sharp facial feature s like a Black. Hermione flinched and took a step back, clutching at her arm as phantom pain pierced her skin. The woman looked like Bellatrix and Hermione felt as though she were suffocating.

"Andy, good to see you." Sirius said rushing over to the woman and picking her up in a bear hug as she laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells chiming in the wind. Hermione took a deep breath. HER laugh sounded like nails scratching against a black board.

"And who are your friends?" she asked as Sirius put her down, a curious tone to her voice. Her Andy's curiosity turned to concern when she swathe distressed state that Hermione was in.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked, taking a step forward.

"I – uh… you look too much like your sister for comfort." Hermione said honestly, absently itching her scarred skin. James and Sirius looked murderous as they put two and two together.

"Bellatrix gave you that scar? I'll kill the bitch!" Sirius seethed as Andy just stared at her arm. She was wearing one of Remus's band t-shirts tucked into the black school jeans that Minerva had gotten for her months ago. The sleaves had been torn off somehow and so her arms were on full display. Usually she wasn't' so self-conscious about it but with Andromeda tonks nee black staring at it she couldn't help stepping behind James to hide it and herself from view.

"It's okay Hermione. I'll never let anything like that happen to you ever again." He whispered as he found her hand and held it tightly. Hermione felt like crying as the realisation that he wouldn't be alive long enough to full fill that promise crashed down around her.

"So, tattoos. I assume you came here to get one. So, what would you like?" Andy asked distracting everyone from her looks and Hermione's almost break down.

Hermione was standing naked in front of a floor length mirror staring at her newly tattooed and magically healed body. She lightly traced the still tender black outline of the animals that were now permanent residents on her hip and thigh. Hermione had been idly doodling on a bit of paper she'd found lying around while she waited for Sirius and James to finish up so they could go home again. She had been drawing a vague outline of all their animagus forms. She hadn't expected Andromeda to pluck the drawing from her hand beaming when she saw it , walk away to neaten it up and get it ready to be put on her body. The boys ignored her protests, spelled her silent and forced her into the tattoo room.

"Where do you want it?" Andromeda asked her. Hermione looked at all of them accusingly knowing she wasn't going to get out of it. She pointed to her hip and Andy raised an eyebrow in approval.

"Alright then boys, that's your que to leave." Andy said. For a moment Hermione froze in fear at the thought of being alone with her but came to her senses when she smiled warmly. Bellatrix didn't have a kind bone in her body but Andromeda seemed to be made completely of them and it made her calm. The wolf thought so too.

"She is the calm zone in a crazy world. Unfortunate that she is sisters with the devils mistress." Her wolf had said. Hermione agreed. And so Hermione and Andy spent the next two hours talking about nothing and everything. She learned about Andy's life, that tonks was five years old now and the she liked to change her appearance in crowds of people to play hide and seek. Ted though it was Hilarious but it made Andy panic. Andy was studying to be a healer and working here part time. She told her about how she met Ted and about how she'd never gotten on with her family, Bellatrix especially.

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Asked the voice of one Remus Lupin. Hermione felt a shiver flow through her body at the sound. She ran to her bed, pulled on her silk robe (an early Christmas present from Lily and Alice) and bounded over to the door. She threw it open and paused for a moment taking him in as the wolf howled with happiness. He seemed taller, she thought immediately, just a little bit and his shoulders were a bit broader somehow. It had only been a week and he looked bigger. Maybe she was just seeing things but with his days old stubble he looked a lot like his older self.

"Mia." He whispered a hint of smile on his lips as his eyes raked over her barely covered body. Later, Remus would say that she climbed him like a tree but she just couldn't help herself. He was so cute and her impulse control was practically non-existent this close to the full moon.

She threw herself into him, wrapping her legs around his waist, fisting her hands in his hair and kissing him. She threw everything she had into that kiss; she had missed him, she didn't want to ever leave him again, she wanted him with a burning that had kept her up on many a night, thinking about his lips and about his fingertips, the way he sighed when she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I want you; right now." She purred at him as she pulled back to look into his amber eyes. She saw the yearning there too.

"Everyone's waiting down stairs" He said though she knew she had already won. He was shutting the door behind them as he spoke and walking her over to the bed.

"I don't care." She said Remus laid her out on the bed, crawling on top of her slowly, kissing a soft trail along her body over her robe.

"God I missed you." He said as his hands followed his lips, caressing her skin and making her sigh. Her hands wound into his hair as he rubbed his stubbled face against her stomach, moving her robe as he did so. Hermione moaned when he came into contact with her skin.

"You don't know how many nights I've been kept away imagining this; you." Hermione said as she pulled on his hair, urging him to move up to her lips and kiss her.

"Did you…." Remus trailed off and buried his face in her neck, kissing her to avoid asking the question.

"I touched myself to the thought of you, moaned your name as I came. I missed you so much I could hardly sleep." Hermione whispered into his ear, nibbling it enticingly.

"Hey Hermione! I have to show you this really cute dress I bought in…" A voice said as they opened the door to Hermione's room, causing both her and Remus to freeze in her intimate embrace. Hermione groaned in embarrassment collapsing back onto her bed as Remus kneeled over her and tied her robe back up.

"Lily, this really isn't the best time." Hermione said as Remus slid off of her and stood next to the bed, not looking at anyone, an awkward blush covering his cheeks.

" I… I… Holy shit. Sorry." Lily stuttered, staring at both of them for a few more moments before literally running out of the room.

"Well it could have been worse…" Hermione said as she stood up.

"How?" Remus asked as he began to pace anxiousness filling his being.

"It could have been Sirius or James." Hermione said and Remus chuckled as he turned to her.

"You're not wrong." He said as he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She snuggled into him and wished that Lily hadn't interrupted them.

"I should get dressed and go meet the others." Hermione said finally. Remus growled in response and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that made Hermione want to tie him to her bed and never let him leave.

"I'll see you down stairs." He said with a strained voice.

"You could wait here if you want. I don't mind." She said slyly as she got up and slid her robe to the ground as she walked over to her trunk to get some clothes.

"I'm going now," He growled, "Or we'll never leave the room." He said and then stormed out.


	18. Missing you

I'm sorry it's taken me to update this fic. I haven't had access to a computer in a while. Hopefully I will be updating more often now. I have also started to update my Hermione/Bill fic I Fought The War But The War Won so you should go and check it out. XXGemmortiaXX

* * *

Hermione took her time in getting dressed. She wanted to let herself calm down a bit from the lust that had worked up when she had reunited with Remus. She put on a navy lace bra, one that she had bought with Remus and the matching panties; a floral skater dress that came down to her mid-thigh and one of Remus's flannel shirts that was almost as big on her as the dress with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She decided to go bare foot, not liking to be so restricted by foot ware near to the moon as it agitated her wolf.

Making her way down stairs, Hermione heard a hurricane of voices in the living room and smiled at the familiarity of them. These were her people and they had helped her make a home here in the past. It appeased the wolf to be surrounded by people she cared about.

As she got to the living room she stopped a moment and leaned against the door frame, taking in the scene before her. Remus was talking with Lily, both a little awkward and blushing furiously but laughing all the same. James was standing near the back door that lead out to the back yard, an arm slung around Sirius's shoulders talking to Marlene and Mary, waving his other hand around animatedly. Suddenly, Hermione was engulfed in an overwhelming sorrow as it hit her that there were people missing from this picture.

She wanted the comfort of the Burrow, with the smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking hanging in the air, the sound of the twins bickering with each other and Harry and Ginny curled up in the corner being cute with each other. She wanted Charlie and Bill teasing her about her hair and Ron arguing with her about nothing. She wanted to be asked to explain muggle things to Mr Weasley and have Tonks swing an arm around her shoulder and lead her away for a secret sip of fire whiskey. She wanted her best friend. She wanted to go home.

She realised that she had caught the attention of her friends when the room went silent and they were all staring at her, concern on their faces. Lily was the first to approach, reaching up to her face wiping away tears she hadn't known she was crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Hermione's throat caught as she buried herself in her friend's arms, the tears falling hard as she sobbed.

"It's okay Hermione. It's alright. I've got you." Lily whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Hermione didn't know how long she cried but when the tears dried out and her chest stopped heaving she pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Hermione said but she knew she wasn't going to get away so easily. She could feel Remus's eyes on her, imploring her to tell him what was going on.

"I just… Everyone I care about is in this room right now. It occurred to me that I don't have anyone else now. This is it. I miss them." She whispered and there was silence for a moment as the information suck in.

"You'll always have us Hermione. Don't you worry about that." James said and Hermione just looked at him sadly, knowing what was to come. She couldn't change anything and all but Remus was going to die. She knew that in the future, all but Sirius and Remus were alive. She didn't know if they would forgive her for letting their friends die.

"Can we do something, anything?" Hermione asked and Sirius jumped at the opportunity to start the planned activities.

"We were going have some dinner and then play spin the bottle." Sirius said jumping around to go into the kitchen and get the pizza that they had made just earlier.

"Sounds great." Hermione said and her breakdown was forgotten. They moved into the dining room and sat around the table, laughing and chatting as they ate and drank. It was nice to be so normal for once. Remus had made his way to her side as they had sat down and then his hand made its way onto her thigh, squeezing gently ever so often. Hermione liked the comfort it brought her.

"It's time for spin the bottle!" Sirius bellowed and everyone present knew not to argue with Sirius when he was determined about something small. Choose your battles and all that jazz.

So now they were all sitting in a circle in the living room, the couch having been moved back so that there was room for them all.

"Okay so everyone knows the rules?" Sirius asked and there were various nods and murmurs of agreement.

"I'll go first then." James volunteered and leaned forward to spin the empty wine bottle that they drank with dinner in the middle of the circle. It landed on Mary.

"Okay M, truth of dare?" James asked the girl.

"Truth." She said with a small smile as James and Sirius booed.

"You're no fun. Okay okay, is it true that you've been sleeping with Wilson on the sly?" James asked her and Mary blushed and nodded. Hermione oohed along with everyone else.

"Shut up!" Mary said as she spun the bottle, moving along the game. This time it landed on Remus.

"I pick truth." Remus said before anyone could ask. Hermione took his hand in hers, twining their fingers in solidarity and he squeezed her hand in thanks as they took in Mary's mischievous face.

"Remus, I would like to know… if you've ever had a threesome?" Mary asked a glint in her eyes. Remus blushed bright red and his hand flexed in hers and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"That is a horrible question to ask me Mary and I hate you. Yes." Remus said spinning the bottle as he was cat called by Sirius and James.

"Who with?" Sirius asked and Remus ignored him as he looked at who the bottle landed on; Lily.

"Truth or dare Lil?" Remus said over the top of the others. Lily took pity on him.

"Dare." She said and Remus smiled.

"I dare you to… sit on James's shoulders for the rest of the game." He said and Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"How will I get another turn if I'm up there?" She asked.

"We'll keep your spot in the circle open and when it lands on the space it's your turn." He explained and Lily huffed as she stood up, going over to stand behind James, placing her hands on his head to steady herself as she climbed up onto his shoulders.

"I've never done it this way around before." Was James's sly remark which earned him a whack to the head from Lily and chuckles from everyone else. Hermione vaguely realised that Remus had never gone down on her. Sure she'd given him the occasional blow job but they'd always been so eager that they'd never taken the time to explore each other so extensively. Hermione's inner feminist was screaming about equality and reciprocation and her wolf seemed to enjoy the idea. It was all so overwhelming that she didn't realise that the bottle had landed on her until Remus nudged her shoulder and she snapped to attention.

"What?" She asked and they all laughed a little at her absentmindedness. It wasn't really a surprised seeing as she seemed to zone off so often.

"Truth please." She said and James grinned evilly as he thought of a question.

"How many people have you slept with?" He asked her and she felt Remus tense next to her. She squeezed his hand once again and he seemed to calm down.

"Three people." She said and James oh-ed. There was silence for a moment as that sunk in and Hermione was confused.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked not really understanding.

"It's just that, well, you seem so mature, we just thought you must have had more experience than that." Marlene said sheepishly.

"It makes us all look a little slutty to be honest." Mare admitted.

"I don't think it's the number of people you've slept with but the way you go about it that makes you a slut." Lily said from up on James's shoulders.

"I agree." Remus said.

"And I was a prude." Hermione said making everybody laugh. She made to move on and spun the bottle. The game went on and on until half of them were asleep and Lily had fallen off of James's shoulders one too many times. So everyone made their way to bed, Lily and James sharing, Sirius on his own for once, and Marlene and Mary sharing much to the confusion of the boys. Lily assured them it was just to gossip. There was a lewd invitation from Sirius to Mary and Marlene, something about watching them.

"You don't have to carry me you know." Hermione said as Remus scooped her up into his arms bridal style and took her upstairs to her bedroom.

"I know." He said as he pushed open her bedroom door with his hip and then nudged it closed after them with his foot. He left the light off as he sat her down on the side of the bed and knelt in front of her, sliding his arms up her thighs slowly. Hermione let out a loud yawn that made Remus laugh.

"I'll get you something to change into." Remus said as he stood, stripping down to his boxers. Hermione just picked up his top, another band t-shirt and sat it beside her as she slipped of her shirt and dress, along with her bra and then slid it on. They crawled into bed with lazy smiles and Hermione wound herself around Remus, resting her head on his chest and one of her legs between his and they drifted off to sleep.


	19. Seriously?

Hermione woke slowly, feeling full and hot. She felt an arm wrapped around her chest and another holding her leg up and gentle rocking that make the bed creak. She moaned and leaned back into Remus's chest as he continued to suck at her collar bone.

"Rem." Hermione mumbled, breathless.

"Mmm?" He responded by thrusting up into her just that little bit harder.

"God," She sighed and then she felt her tightly coiled pleasure release and she moaned as an orgasm rolled through her, Remus soon following her into oblivion. They sat there, unmoving as they caught their breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked him as he pulled out of her and she turned in his arms to snuggle into his side.

"I… I have no idea." Remus said as he started to play with her hair absently. Hermione had missed this, feeling so close to him.

"Was that okay? I wasn't really thinking when I woke up. I should have asked if it was okay." He said, his voice worried and Hermione pressed soft kisses to his chest to reassure him.

"It was great Remus. You can do that every morning if you want to." She said, smiling against his skin.

"I might just do that." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her so that she was laying on top of him, tickling her waist. Hermione tried to fight him off as she giggled, failing spectacularly. Soon she was sitting up and straddling his waist as he tickled her.

"Stop it, stop it." She squealed and Remus just laughed. Soon Hermione had grabbed his hands in hers, pushing him flat on his back holding them down beside his head as she leaned over him.

"You're going to regret that." She said and Remus grinned at her.

"I'm not so sure." Remus said rolling his hips up against her making her gasp. Hermione sat up once again, the blanket covering them sliding down to their hips, bringing their joined hands with her. Hermione slid down on his hard cock, both of them sighing as he filled her. She let Remus break out of their hand holding so that he could grab her hips. He lifted her up, moving her along his length as Hermione fondled her breasts.

"God you're beautiful." Remus said, just before the door burst open and James, Sirius and Marlene burst in, closing the door behind them in a hurry. There was a moment were everyone froze, not sure what to do.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked them as she covered her breasts with her arms and turned slightly so that she could see them.

"Running from Lily and Mary." Marlene said, looking blasé about the whole situation.

"Right, and why did you think it was a good idea to come in here to do it?" Remus asked as he sat up wrapping his arms around Hermione and leaning his head on her shoulder. Hermione gasped as he moved, his thick length still inside of her.

"Jesus." She whispered breathlessly in his ear.

"We thought you'd be sympathetic to our cause." Sirius piped up.

"And what exactly is your cause?" Remus asked as he rolled his hips into her sop slightly that no one but Hermione noticed.

"You're evil." She hissed into his ear. She knew he was smiling.

"James may have said something along the lines of 'you women should make us breakfast.' Lily and Mary didn't take it very well." Marlene said.

"Then why are you and Sirius here?" Remus asked them subtly moving one of his hands between them and starting to circle her clit. Hermione let out a low whine at the pleasure that shot through her.

"Sirius may have agreed with him. And I may have agreed with Sirius, but that was only because Lily is the only one that can cook out of all of us." Marlene explained.

"Why didn't you wake us up for breakfast?" Remus asked.

"Well for one you weren't asleep. Two, we didn't want to interrupt the sexy times." James said.

"We didn't think you'd still be at it." Sirius said.

"It's the day before the full you moon you idiots. Of course we're still at it. Get the fuck out." Hermione growled at them as Remus squirmed under her.

"Are you… You're still…" James asked eyes wide and staring at them with renewed interest. Remus was relentlessly rubbing her clit and didn't stop once they'd been found out.

"OH fuck." Hermione said, "Stop I'm going to …. Remus not in front of them." Hermione said and he slowed his movements.

"Get out right now!" Hermione growled at them, her eyes glowing gold as she turned to scowl at them. They startled at her viciousness, scuttling from the room. As soon as the door closed behind them Remus had flipped them over and was thrusting into her with purpose. His fingers on her clit picked up their pace and soon she was coming once more. The orgasm washed over her intensely making her body tense and her toes curl as she moaned loudly.

"Holy crap." Hermione said as they both collapsed back onto the bed.

"Yeah." Remus agreed.

"I can't believe you did that while they were in the room." Hermione said her outrage coming back to her.


	20. Going Down for arguments sake

The rest of the holidays flew past and Hermione was sufficiently distracted by Remus and her friends. She didn't think again about her situation or worry about trying to get back. It was relaxing and refreshing and Hermione didn't want it to ever end; the carefree attitude that her friends still had was rubbing off on her. But soon it did end, and Hermione's reality crashed down around her once more. She was quiet and withdrawn, her friends skirting around her because of her mood swings, the full moon was worse than ever and she and Remus weren't really talking. They still spent most of their time together but it was usually just sex; comfort without words.

Hermione was starting to feel that intimacy with him was becoming too hard. Her time with him like this was limited and the more they did it, the more Hermione felt that it was driving a wedge between them. She didn't want that to be the only thing they did together, nor the only thing he remembered about her. She wanted it to mean something but right now, they were just going through the motions and it wasn't satisfying. One night, Hermione escaped to the room of requirement to get some peace, which she had been doing a lot more often than before the Christmas break. She needed to know how much longer she had to pretend that everything was alright. So she decided to pen a letter to Charlus.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _I'm going crazy here wondering if I'm every going to return home. I need you to tell me something, anything. Have you made any progress?_

 _Regards,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Hermione spelled it to glow red, to indicate its urgency and then sent it to sit on Charlus' desk where he would see it right away. When she didn't get a reply Hermione made her way back to the common room; to Remus.

"Hey beautiful." He said as she approached him, sitting on the arm of his chair as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey." Hermione responded trying to sound chipper but failing miserably.

"I missed you today. Where did you disappear off to?" He asked her, whispering into her shoulder as he kissed her there absently.

"Just needed some alone time." Hermione said.

"Well I need some Hermione time. Want to go up to my dorm?" he asked her and Hermione nodded, intertwining their hands and pulling him up out of his seat as she stood. They wondered up slowly, smiling at each other easily. Hermione sometimes hated how easy it was to forget about everything when she was with him.

"So what have you been up to today?" Hermione asked him as they sat down on his bed, the dorm empty of the rest of the marauders.

"Homework mostly. I was helping Peter but Sirius and James distracted him so I just told them to go away so I could actually get something done." He said as he traced her fingers with his own. A shiver ran down Hermione's spine at the light delicate touch.

"Why have you never gone down on me?" Hermione asked after a moment of enjoyed silence.

"What?" Remus asked, having been distracted touching her. Hermione repeated herself and watched as Remus blushed.

"I don't know… You never asked me to." He said awkwardly and Hermione sighed.

"Are people really still uncomfortable talking about sex? I thought the sixties fixed that." She said as she stood up and started to pace in front of her boyfriend. She hated thinking about him like that because it reminded her that what they had wasn't just sex. It was a relationship and one day Hermione was going to end up abandoning him. She felt like if she went back to her original time she would be betraying Remus but if she didn't go back she would be betraying Harry and her family. It gave her a headache even thinking about it.

"That was just the muggles. Wizards are still Neanderthals." Remus said blandly.

"Apparently." Hermione said crossing her arms and looking back at Remus who was following her with his eyes.

"What, I'm a Neanderthal just because I've never eaten you out? That's not very fair." He said.

"I asked Sirius about it the other day and he does it all the time." She said, remembering that very frank discussion with the idiot.

"Why are you using his actions as a guideline? He's Sirius for Christ sake's!" Remus burst out causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Don't get mad at me. I'm just pointing it out." Hermione said.

"No, you're accusing me. And I don't appreciate it." He growled out.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Hermione challenged, hoping he would fight her about it. She hadn't had a good row since Ron and was itching to blow off some steam. Remus stood up, towering over her and grabbed her around the waist. Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, not expecting him to grab her so roughly, or at all really.

"I wonder…" he said teasingly and then threw her onto his bed, kneeling down in front of her. His arms wound around her thighs, slowly pushing up her skirt until he was face to face with her core. Hermione was in shock. She hadn't been expecting Remus to react like this, though she thought that if every argument they ever had ended this way, she wasn't going to complain one bit.

"Remus." She whimpered as he inhaled deeply, smelling her. His eyes glowed gold as he removed her panties tossing them behind him carelessly, his attention finely tuned to her pussy.

"Fuck Hermione." He growled and then he attacked her. He licked her from ass to clit in one long swoop and then settled at her little nub, suckling and making her practically swoon at the pleasure that it caused. Hermione could feel the heat rising underneath her skin and fighting to break free. Soon she was trembling and Remus had somehow worked her legs over his shoulders to get closer to her. Her thighs clamped around his head as she felt her climax flowing over her and Remus held her to his face as he licked at her relentlessly.

"Stop, stop, stop. I can't..." Hermione said pulling at his hair to get him to let up.

"Mm." He replied as he pried her thighs from around his head and sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"I can't believe you just did that." Hermione said, not thinking that her mentioning it would mean he would actually do it. Remus grinned at her.

"I don't know why I never did before. It was fantastic." He admitted and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't even get off." She said.

"Doesn't mean I don't enjoy seeing you fall apart so completely." he said and Hermione laughed.

They laid about in Remus's bed kissing and touching and talking about nothing.

"What do you want to do when you leave school?" he asked her and Hermione froze.

"I'm not sure." She deflected, not wanting to think about the future she knows where there is so much pain and horror. The fact that she may not even be here to share the future Remus thinks is laid out for them makes her heart ache painfully.

"Oh, come on. Of course you know. I've never known you to not have a plan." He said teasingly as he ran his hands up the thigh that was currently draped over his hip, to rest on her bum to pull her a little closer.

"I don't know Remus, Okay? So just drop it." Hermione said, pushing him away and getting out of bed. She gathered up her clothes as Remus sat up and stared at her like she'd grown another head.

"I don't understand. Why are you snapping at me? I just asked a simple question." he said watching her as she got dressed once more.

"No, you don't understand. Some things aren't that simple. I can't just do whatever I want. There are rules." She said, thinking about what Dumbledore said about how awful things happen to people who mess with time.

"What does that even mean Hermione? Why do you have to be so god damn cryptic all the fucking time?" He nearly yelled at her.

Hermione stormed out of the room without answering her.


	21. Suspended animation

Here is the big chapter that makes me want to cry. I'm so sorry. There will be a few more chapters of this story and I'm so excited to have it nearly finished. I will then be focusing on finishing another two of my stories, I fought the war but the war won and Upside Down. You should really go and check them out.

P.S. if you want me to update faster, flick me a review. They really get me going.

* * *

Hermione was tired. She was tired of pretending and of being so careful. She wanted to go home, but she also wanted to stay; she wanted to see her friends again, but she also didn't want to leave the people she had made her second family in this time. She felt so isolated, her secrets creating a barrier between her and the rest of the world. She was just so god damn tired. It was a Sunday afternoon and Hermione was lazing around in her dorm room with Lily and Marlene when a letter from Charlus came.

"Is that the Potter's owl?" Lily asked when the midnight black bird perched on their window ceil. Hermione sprung off her bed and rushed over to get the letter, hardly paying any attention to Lily and Marlene as they asked her about it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It saddens me to near you are suffering. I have news, thought good or bad I will leave for you to ponder over. I have found a way to send you back. But it's time sensitive. It will need to be done tonight, on the new moon. Meet me at the ministry as soon as possible._

 _I will be waiting._

 _Regards,_

 _Charlus Potter_

Hermione stared at the letter for longer than necessary. He had found a way to get her home. He had never replied to her previous letter two months ago and Hermione had almost been glad he hadn't given her any false hope, but now, now she had to go home. She had to see Remus. Hermione scrunched the letter up in her hands and ran out of the room, leaving her two friends looking stunned and confused as to her actions. Hermione ran up to the boy's dorm room, bursting through the door only to find it empty. She ran back out and down into the common room, slamming straight into Frank Longbottom.

"Have you seem Remus?" She asked him frantically and the boy looked at her with worry clear on his face.

"Down at the Quidditch pitch." He said and then Hermione was off again, rushing past people in the hallways and pushing them out of her way. When she arrived at the Quidditch pitch she was out of breath and there were tears streaming down her face.

"Remus!" She screamed when she didn't see him immediately.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" His voice floated down to her from the stands. She made her way up to him, not giving him a chance to say anything else as she threw herself into his arms and snogged him senseless. It was urgent and harsh and unforgiving. Hermione poured all her emotions into that kiss, there last kiss, until they had to break apart to breath. Hermione leaned her forehead against his as he held her against him.

"Why did that feel like a goodbye?" he asked her, very astute in his observations.

"I don't want to leave." She practically sobbed, clutching him tighter.

"Then don't." He said simply, stroking her back with light soothing strokes.

"I don't have a choice. I don't belong here." She said, pulling back from him.

"You always have a choice." Remus said, but he let her go.

"I'm sorry Remus." She said as she dried her eyes. And then she ran again. She could tell that Remus was following her but she ran as fast as she could until she was outside of the wards around the school and apparated to the atrium at the Ministry.

Charlus was waiting for her near the fountain, looking distressed and dishevelled. Hermione hurried over to him, sniffling.

"We're going to have to break into the death chamber." He said and Hermione nodded.

"Lead the way." She said as she drew out her wand, readying herself in case she needed to stun someone. The journey to the chamber was uneventful and quiet. Hermione and Charlus didn't speak as they made their way through the ministry until they reached the room. They stood in front of the door for a moment, bracing themselves before entering.

"So what I've discovered is that the Veil can be manipulated to be used as a sort of time portal. You will enter the veil and stay in there for twenty years in suspended animation and it will spit out on the day you left." Charlus explained whilst while he went about unpacking a bag that Hermione hadn't noticed was sitting on his shoulders. He pulled out a bottle of what looked like blood, five candles, a chocolate bar and a knife carved from some sort of bone. Hermione now knew that some sort of ritual was involved in order to get the veil to cooperate with their wishes. She knew that it would take a lot of magic in order to get the ancient arch to let her out again and she hoped it would work.

Charlus set the candles in a semi-circle around the veil and then knelt down outside of it, setting the blood and knife down next to it.

"Eat this." He said, handing her the chocolate bar and Hermione did as he said, not in any state of mind to argue with him. Her mind briefly thought that maybe he was a death eater in disguise and was using her or going to kill her or something but she trusted Charlus, more so than even Dumbledore. With that he lit the candles and let them burn for a moment, filling the air with the smell of vanilla and lavender.

"Get into the circle and kneel facing me." He instructed. Hermione did as she was asked.

"So the ritual consists of some chanting, a blood sacrifice to the veil and a binding to someone in the future that will draw you out at the other end. I've taken the liberty of binding you to Remus. It's not permanent, just consider it an anchor that brings you back. I'll need to cut your palm with the knife with Remus's blood on it. It's pretty straight forward as to when that part comes about." He explained.

"How did you even get his blood?" Hermione asked.

"I asked him for it. Told him I was doing some research on werewolves to see if I could find a cure. A little white lie." He said and Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"You call that a little lie?" She said disbelievingly.

"I passed on most of it to Damocles Belbly who is actually in the midst of creating a potion that should help him. Though it won't be ready for a few years. You should know all about that." He said with a small smile.

"All too well I'm afraid." She said.

"Okay then let's get started." He said and so they began.

Charlus dipped the bone blade into the jar of Remus's blood and then raised it over his head, his wand in his other hand. He said a couple of lines in Latin that Hermione loosly translated to be:

 _latet fortes,_

 _dirige nos ad illam quae perierat viator loco,_

 _damus vobis pro vestra hostiam._

 _quemadmodum et nos in vobis per nos facit._

 _mighty veil,_

 _help us to guide the lost traveller back to her rightful place,_

 _we give to you a sacrifice in return for your help._

 _do right by us as we do by you._

He repeated it a couple of times and then the veil started to glow a pale blue colour that lit up the room. He motioned for her to lift her hand up so that he could cut along the inside of her palm. Hermione, having been in the past for almost a year now, was quite used to pain from her transformations and she had built up a tolerance so she didn't flinch as the knife cut through her skin. She felt a tingle along her spine and a snap in her mind as Remus's blood mixed with hers.

"Okay Hermione now all you have to do is stand up and walk through the veil. You should walk right out the other side into your time. You won't be aware of time passing during the suspended animation." He said, standing up, helping her up as well. Hermione hesitated for a moment. She really did miss her life in the future, but leaving all of this behind was going to be hard; leaving Remus especially.

"Can you do something for me once I'm gone?" She asked him.

"Anything." He said with sincerity.

"Tell my friends the truth about where I'm going. I don't want them to think that I just up and left without a good reason." She said and Charlus nodded.

Before she could say anything else, the doors to the chamber slammed open and Dumbledore stormed into the room along with a couple of aurors. Charlus turned around, guarding her from harm as he assessed the situation.

"Don't interfere." He said, his voice loud and commanding. Dumbledore looked furious.

"The girl is not to leave." The old man said making Charlus step back, closer to her.

"Why are you doing this Albus? You know better than to mess with timelines." Charlus tried to reason.

"What she contains in her head could save hundreds, if not thousands of people. She knows how to destroy Voldemort Charlus." He said and Charlus turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, confirming what the man said.

"That doesn't change anything. You'll have to figure out how to beat him on your own." Charlus said and then everything started happening at once. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and started shooting spells in their direction along with the aurors. Charlus put up the strongest shield charm that Hermione had ever seen and deflected most of them. One particularly nasty slicing hex hit his leg and he stumbled back.

"Go Hermione. Go now before it's too late." He said and Hermione leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

And then she let herself fall into the veil.


	22. Remember me?

Chapter 21

Hermione felt herself fall through what felt like sheets of translucent silk, surrounding her on all sides until she hit the ground; hard. She could hear a commotion happening around her but couldn't concentrate long enough to focus on anything but the agonising pain coursing through her body. Thankfully she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Hermione she was vaguely aware of someone screaming. The sound was wretched and violent as the person was under the cruciatus curse or even worse, if that were possible. Hermione could feel hands on her arms and legs, holding her down. All at once Hermione realised that the person screaming was her and for good reason too. The pain was suffocating and she was struggling, hoping to escape it somehow. She could hear faint voices telling her to calm down and to tell them where it hurt and what had happened but she couldn't think straight. Charlus hadn't told her that it was going to hurt this much. She might have to pay his grave a visit and kick it when she was better, if she got better. She faded out once more.

* * *

When Hermione came to once more she braced herself for the onslaught of pain once more but found she was pleasantly numb. This time she was even able to open her eyes, noticing that she was in St Mungo's, her room flooded with flowers of every kind and someone was asleep by her bed side, clutching at her hand as if they were never going to let go. The man had messy brown hair and Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"James." She breathed, not quite in her right mind. The man sat up with a start, starting at her in wonder for a moment before running for a healer. The man who looked like James came back into the room with a severe, tall woman with caramel coloured skin.

"You're awake. This sure is a miracle." The woman said, her voice deep and husky. Hermione found the sound soothing and reminiscent of her mother's voice. Hermione didn't ask what happened to her, nor did she give an explanation, not that anyone asked for one immediately as the healer, whose name was Rose, checked her over and made sure everything was alright.

"Well it looks like that new potion worked wonders. Your system was in overload with all the pain you seemed to be in, though we couldn't pin point where it was coming from. It put you in a coma so that your body could heal without all the strain." She said and Hermione just nodded. The man was standing near the door, rocking from heel to toe anxiously and he hadn't yet said a word.

"How long have I been in a coma for?" She asked Rose and the woman's face softened slightly.

"Almost six months now. We didn't think you were going to wake up." The nurse said and Hermione laid stunned at the revelation.

"You'd been missing for a year before that. We thought you were dead Hermione." The man said in a soft voice, full of relief and happiness. Hermione snapped back to herself as she heard his voice, so much lighter and not as deep as James's.

"Harry." Hermione said, tears filling her eyes as she took in the man before her. When she left, he had been just a boy coming to terms with the war they had just won, but now he was all grown up. He was taller and he'd filled out with muscle lining his body and days old scruff on his jaw. He looked worn out and tired but happy and Hermione was crying now. She was really back in her own time. Charlus had done it.

"Harry." She said again, a smile lighting up her face and he rushed over to her side, gathering her up in a hug that she had longed for since she left.

"I'm so sorry Harry." She said into his shoulder.

"You're safe now Mione. I won't let anything like this happen to you again." He said and Hermione scrunched up her nose at that. What had they thought happened to her in the year she was gone?

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting back as she reached for the bed control so that she could sit up.

"You were kidnapped Hermione." He said, looking at her like she was slightly dumb.

"Who by?" She asked, curious as to what he thought happened, wondering who had come up with that story and why it was being kept a secret that she had travelled to the past.

"The left overs of Voldemort's followers. Mcnair and a few others. They've been arrested and sentenced to Azkaban." He said.

"I don't remember." She said simply, because technically she didn't. She needed to speak with Sirius or Remus or just someone who she knew in the past. Surely they would remember her and set everything straight. But that could wait until later, first she needed to recover from her trip through the veil.

"You look so much like your father now Harry." She said, placing a hand on his cheek softly. He smiled at her cheekily as he covered her hand with his.

"Ginny certainly thinks so." He said with a wink.

"Oh? Did you finally make that official, did you?" Hermione asked him.

"We're engaged actually." He said and Hermione congratulated him. He filled her in on what had happened while she was away and Rose brought in some food for Hermione to eat as they talked.

He told her about his time as an Auror with Ron, Dean and Seamus. He told her all about Ginny's short lived Quidditch career that ended when she had a bad injury that made it impossible to fly and that now she was pursuing a career in journalism. He told her that Ron was dating a Slytherin; Bill and Fleur had had a child; Mr Weasley was the Minister of Magic; Charlie had moved back to England and opened a nursery in Wales; Luna was running the Quibbler with Ginny; Sirius was teaching Charms at Hogwarts and Remus had broken the curse on the Defence position; and on and on it went. It seemed as if time had gone on without her while she had been in the past.

* * *

"When can I go home?" She asked as Rose was checking on her again.

"It seems to me like you're all healed up dear. The potion should wear off in an hour or so. When I've checked you over again after that, if there aren't any problems, you should be fine to go home this evening." She said and Hermione sighed in relief. She turned to Harry once more.

"I can still live at Grimmauld Place right?" She asked him.

"Of course M. Sirius may have cleaned it up a bit and I'm sure once everyone knows you're awake Sirius will be bursting in here with an offer anyway." He said.

"I thought you would have sent out an owl by now." Hermione said.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you. Do you want me to?" He asked.

"Yeah, you probably should. Just tell them all that I'm awake and okay but that I want to get settled back in at home before I get any visitors." She said.

"I can do that. I do have to warn you that an Auror that isn't me or Ron is going to come and take a statement from you about your kidnapping though. Standard procedure." He said as he got up and went over to a bag that she hadn't noticed was sitting beside the door, fishing out a bit of parchment and a bic pen.

"That's fine." She dismissed though internally she was freaking out about it. What did she tell them? That she didn't remember anything from the morning in her room to when she woke up? Would they even by that story? She would just have to be convincing until someone told her what the hell was going on.

Hermione got to leave late that evening and she found out that it was December, nearly Christmas and that Remus and Sirius were on break from Hogwarts and would be at the house when Harry took her home. She was apprehensive about seeing them again, wondering if they would blame her for not changing anything and saving all their friends. It was agonising just thinking that Marlene, James, Lily and even Peter, are all gone. Alice and Frank were broken and in hospital. Hermione reminded herself to visit them when she was more orientated. She hadn't known them as well but they were kind to her.

Harry guided her to the floo and they did the thing and soon they were standing in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. It was so different from what Hermione remembered. It seemed Sirius had gutted the entire house down to its bones and redid it in a modern way. The walls were painted a blinding white that was a stark contrast to the carpet which was black and the furniture were all mismatched vintage furniture that made the place look funky and interesting, just like Sirius. Hermione loved it instantly.

"This is fantastic." She said as she spun around to admire everything, but got dizzy and stumbled into Harry's side.

"Do you want me to take you straight up to your room or would you like to say hi to Sirius and Remus first. I think they're in the kitchen." He said.

"Kitchen first." Hermione said determined. They walked slowly, Hermione was still weak from being in a bed for months without moving though Rose had loaded her with replenishing potions and pain potions and nutrition potions and such to make sure she got back to top shape. Hermione briefly wondered how she didn't change on the full moon's when she was in the coma.

" _The potion kept me in a stasis so while you did change, I was also in a coma and wasn't a hazard."_ Her wolf said and Hermione instantly felt at ease hearing her voice.

" _Thank you."_ Hermione said the words lined with meaning. The wolf said no more.

When Hermione entered the kitchen the sound of chatter fell away as the two men took in the sight of her. Remus looked the same as she had left him that day and completely different from what she had left behind in the past all at once. The change was stunning but Hermione found that she still loved him. And the revelation that she had loved him; did love him was staggering. She tore her gaze away from the man to look at Sirius. He was as handsome as ever though she could see the lines on his face, a toll of the years he spent in Azkaban and the loss of his friends. Hermione felt like crying at the sight of them.

"I missed you both so much." She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"We missed you too Hermione." Sirius said, a slightly confused look on his face as if he were trying to think of something that was on the tip of his tongue but just out of reach. Hermione let go of Harry, who had been holding her up and stumbled over to Sirius, throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. She inhaled his scent, taking comfort in his familiarity, glad that this simple thing hadn't changed in the last twenty years. He returned the favour, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her hard back.

"Mia." He whispered in her hair, awe in his voice and tears streamed down her face.

"I didn't remember." He said as he loosened his grasp as she pulled back. He took her face in his hands, as if making sure she was real before pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling her back into another hug. They stood there for a moment, just enjoying the comfort before someone cleared their throat. They untangled themselves slowly as if reluctant to let go of each other. Sirius gave her a look that she knew meant we'll talk more later and then Hermione turned to Remus. He looked confused as he watched how she interacted with Sirius.

" _He does not remember us."_ Her wold said and Hermione was realising that this was true.

"Do I get a hug too?" He asked her, standing up from his place at the kitchen table where he had been reading a book. Hermione looked at him for a moment wondering if it was a good idea. He saw her hesitance and recoiled.

"I know that it was my fault. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I didn't mean to make you run out like that. If I'd been just a bit more caring about it all then maybe you wouldn't have run out of the house and been kidnapped. Crap. I'm so sorry Hermione." He gushed, running his hand through his hair like he did when he was frustrated and Hermione was hit with an overwhelming urge to jump up into his arms like she'd done so many times before and kiss him senseless.

"It's not your fault Rem. I don't blame you at all." She said as she walked over to him slowly, unsteady on her feet. His face scrunched up in confusion at the nick name and Hermione fought the instinct to reach up and kiss his nose like she did every time he made that face. He seriously doesn't remember her. Hermione feels as her heart breaks into tiny pieces and then trampled by a heard of hippogriffs.

She wraps her arms around him anyway, because she doesn't have very good self-restraint and couldn't help herself. He hugs her back in full force and Hermione snuggles into it. It's so familiar to her and his smell is the same and Hermione cries into his chest. She pulls back and wipes her eyes and nose on her sleeve hastily turning away from the man and goes back to Harry who's looking at her like she needs to tell him what's going on because clearly he's missing something.

"I'm really tired. I think I'm going to head up to my room and rest. I'll see you all tomorrow." Hermione said curling herself around Harry's arm and tugging slightly, silently asking him to help her upstairs.

* * *

So this happened. Sorry, not sorry. There will be two more chapters. Shit's gonna go down. We'll find out why Sirius and Remus don't remember Hermione and some other stuffs. I'm so excited to nearly have this thing finished. Ahhh.

If you review, even if it's a smiley face, it'll make me update sooner just fyi.

XXXXGEMMORTIAXXXX


	23. Overload

Hermione wasn't really tired. She found that she hardly was these days, having been asleep for six whole months. She didn't really know how to spend her time. She had nearly finished the school year in the past, though she wondered if she would have to repeat it here once more. She dreaded the idea of Remus being her teacher, after all that had gone on between them, not that he remembered any of it. He just thought that she'd been squeamish after shagging him that one time and then went out and got herself kidnapped.

Life was so unfair sometimes, Hermione mused to herself as she wondered down the hall, going to see the Library. She opened the same old wooden door to find that the room looked newer, but relatively the same. The house was such a scramble of old and new and Hermione found herself finding so many different things. Sirius had seemed to change his mind about how he wanted everything to look so many times that now every room was basically a different theme. She loved it.

"Hermione, how are you settled in?" A voice that Hermione identified as belonging to Sirius said, startling her out of her observation of the room around her. She had missed the long haired animagus sitting by the fire place with a book in his lap.

"I don't think I've ever seen you read a book before." Hermione said, ignoring his question as she sat down next to him, curling up into the corner of the couch and pulling a blanket down over the lower half of her body.

"Yes, well maybe you're smarts rubbed off on me a little bit." He said with a small smile as he closed the book, placing it on the coffee table and turning so that he was facing her fully.

"I'm so sorry Sirius. I didn't save any of them." She said, feeling tears wet her eyelashes what seemed like the hundredth time since she woke.

"It's not your fault Hermione." Sirius said, pulling her next to him and placing an arm around her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"But it is, isn't it? If I hadn't of had a freak out and run from Remus, I wouldn't have bumped into my dresser and broken my timeturner. Then none of this would have happened and I wouldn't have to feel so helpless." She said into his neck.

"That still doesn't mean it was your fault. You didn't change anything, which means it would have happened if you'd gone back or not. You couldn't single-handedly defeat Voldemort then. He was too strong. Even Dumbledore new it..." He said but trailed off as he seemed to remember something.

"What is it?" Hermione asked him after a a beat of silence.

"It was Dumbledore. He took our memories of you." Sirius said and Hermione could hear a growl bubble up in his chest.

"He was there just before I came back. He was trying to stop me from leaving. I think he was going to try and get inside my head again so that he could use my knowledge to end the war." Hermione said quietly, thinking about the battle she had left behind.

"Is Charlus... How did he die?" Hermione asked him.

"An accident in the Ministry around the same time you disappeared..." Sirius realised exactly what she was saying.

"The Veil. It was how I got back. He found some sort of blood ritual that would manipulate the veil into storing me for twenty years before spitting me back out again. Apparently the veil could sense the shift in the timeline and put me back as close as possible to when I left. If felt like just seconds. Like falling." She said, her mind going back to that brief moment in the veil. It so cold too. Hermione shivered at the thought.

"You're saying that Dumbledore killed Mr Potter?" Sirius clarified and she could tell he was getting angrier by the second.

"I'm not sure what happened, just that he told me to go before it was too late. They'd started throwing hexes at each other already and it was getting chaotic. But Dumbledore looked furious and insane. I'd never seen him look like that before." Hermione said.

"He'd better be glad he's dead right now or I would've been on my way to kill him myself." Sirius vowed and Hermione wasn't surprised in the least. She would have joined him.

"But why did he erase me from your mind's? What was the point of that?" Hermione asked and Sirius contemplated it for a moment.

"If he couldn't have you, then no one else could either. He was a very manipulative old man, it would make sense that he wouldn't've wanted us to be thinking about the girl who'd just disappeared when he wanted us to focus on the war." He told her and Hermione hated the old man all the more. "I remember it now, the panicked state Remus was in after you'd left. He came running after me and James while we were up in the air yelling at me that you were talking crazy about having to leave and being sorry and not belonging here. His eyes were bright gold and he couldn't stop pacing around even after we'd searched the entire castle for you. And then we got the news about Charlus the next day and it's like I never thought of you again until now." He told her and Hermione's broken heart shrivelled at hearing about Remus worrying over her.

She was glad that he didn't have to spend all these years wondering over her disappearance. If it had been her, she would have had a break down.

"Lily and James, they died not knowing I even existed." Hermione said and Sirius pulled her tighter to him as they sat there in silence, mourning the loss of their friends once more.

"Why are you remembering but Remus isn't?" Hermione asked him suddenly.

"I'm not sure. For me it was recognising your scent. You just smelled so familiar and it snapped back into place in my head. Maybe Remus just needs something strong enough to break the memory charm in his mind." Sirius mused.

"What if he never remember's me Siri? I don't think I can live without him." She said.

"Wait here." He said abruptly and rushed out of the library leaving Hermione sitting on the couch, stunned. He was back five minutes later, Severus in tow. As soon as the potions master saw her he froze, his eyes going wide in recognition. Hermione could feel his mind sliding against her's checking if what he was seeing was true. Hermione let him in to see her teaching him in the library and then shut her shields softly.

"Hermione." He whispered, a satisfied tone to his voice. "Welcome back." He said with a grin and Hermione felt herself smiling back at him. She found that he wasn't nearly so intimidating now that she had known he had been exactly the same as a teenager.

"Wait, you know she time travelled?" Sirius asked looking between the two with a frown on his face.

"I saw it in her mind when she was teaching me Occulamency." Severus replied, though he didn't look at the animagus, instead keeping his eyes on her.

"I thought you might have connected the dots." Hermione said, standing up and going to stand in front of the once intimidating man.

"Did old Dumbles erase your memory of me too?" Hermione asked him.

"No actually. I don't think he was aware that we even had contact with each other." He said and they contemplated each other for a few moments in silence before Hermione wound her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. She was glad that he had survive Nagini's attack, glad that she had put aside her dislike of him to heal him as much as she could to tide him over until the fighting was over.

"I am glad you are alright Hermione." He whispered into her hair as he returned her embrace.

"When the heck did you two get so damn chummy?" Sirius burst out angrily after they released each other.

"Shut up Sirius." Severus said as he took a seat in the armchair across from the couch, facing Sirius and Hermione as they too took a seat.

"This certainly explains some things. I always wondered where you went and why Remus seemed to go on as if you never existed. I asked Lily about you once, but she seemed to have no idea who I was taking about." He said as he steeped his fingers under his chin, thinking.

"Wait, when did you see Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Just before she gave birth to Harry. She sent me a letter and asked to meet. Who was I to argue with a pregnant woman?" Severus said absently, obvious humour in his voice.

"And she went by herself?" Sirius asked, annoyed.

"Yes. There's no need to get in a huff about it now. Little good it will do for anyone." Severus replied and Sirius huffed but said no more.

"I think that, like all good love stories, he will awaken with true loves kiss." Severus said after a minute of silence. Hermione groaned and threw the blanket that had fallen to the floor, over her face as she lay back on the couch, frustrated.

"That blanket isn't a sufficient shield from reality, Hermione." Sev said and Hermione was beginning to think about strangling him, just a little bit.

"Shut up." She told him.

"So there's no mind stuff you can to do to break the memory charm?" Sirius asked him as she continued to act like a child.

"No, not without knowing exactly what the charm was and how much power Albus put behind it. It could damage his memories in general irreparably." He said. They took in the information for a moment, and just as Hermione was about to say something, the door burst open and Remus came inside.

"What are you lot hiding away in here for?" He asked, looking over the room and raising an eyebrow at Severus's presence.

"Just having a chat is all." Sirius said.

"About what?" Remus asked, looking suspicious.

"None of your business." Severus said, standing up and straightening out his jacket.

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Well, I must be going. It was lovely to see you again Hermione, my dear. You're welcome to visit me at my office whenever you wish if you have further questions about what we discussed." Severus said and with his cloak billowing behind him, he swept out of the room. Hermione poked her head out from behind the blanket to see a confused looking Remus standing in front of her, looking down at her curiously.

"What was that all about?" He asked as he sat down in the chair Severus had just vacated. Hermione found herself looking at his lips longingly. A kiss would be all it took for him to remember her but she didn't know what he would if she tried to kiss him out of the blue. Maybe she should just do it quickly, get it over and done with and see what happens.

"Hermione just wanted to know what her options were in regards to school. Minnie sent Snape to help her." Sirius piped up when it had become clear that Hermione wasn't going to reply.

"Oh, and what have you decided?" He asked her directly this time.

"I'll take the exams at the end of the year with everyone else. In the mean time I'll just do independent study until then." She said, not taking her eyes away from his lips. His soft sweet lips.

"Are you alright Hermione?" He asked her as she continued to stare.

"No." She admitted. Sirius took this chance to flee from the room and shut the door softly behind him.

"What happened?" He asked her, moving from the arm chair to sit next to her.

"I'm in love." She confessed and he raised an eyebrow at her in that way that he does when someone's being vague and he wants more information.

"What's the problem with that? Being in love is wonderful." He said and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. He surged forward and took his face into her hands, pressing her lips to his in a harsh unforgiving kiss. She poured her heartbreak, longing and love into the kiss, and he seemed to react to her instinctively, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as his lips parted underneath hers, inviting her in.

It was over all too soon, with Remus pulling away as if he were burned, getting up off the couch and moving as far away as the Library would allow. He looked so adorably confused, and she could see a hint of pain on his face that gradually took over until he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione screamed, as she scrambled over to Remus, turning him into his back and patting his face, hoping to wake him.

"What's wrong?" The animagus asked as he poked his head into the room only to notice her predicament. He immediately sent came to her side, casting a few diagnostic charms over him to see if there was any harm that needed immediate medical attention at St Mungo's. He let out a sigh of relief as the results showed he was just unconscious.

"He's fine. Just overwhelmed. I'll levitate him to his room and tuck him in. You can see him when he wakes up, hopefully with all his memories." Sirius said, flicking his wand to levitate Remus up into the air and guide him out into the hall.


	24. DA TRUTH

Hermione spent the rest of the day pacing around the house, eager for Remus to wake and remember her. Sirius tried to get her to eat something but she refused. She tried to sit and read but she couldn't focus on anything but Remus. Thoughts of him consumed her whether it be memories or thoughts of an uncertain future.

"Harry's here with another auror to get your statement on the 'kidnapping'." Sirius told her as he came into the kitchen. Hermione had completely forgotten about that.

"Right. Okay. What do I tell them? Because obviously I wasn't kidnapped unless you count by an errant time turner." Hermione said and Sirius shrugged.

"Why does everyone think I'd been kidnapped anyway?" She asked him as she walked around the dinning room table to pass him.

"I'm not sure actually. Someone must having been covering for you. Someone else who knows the truth. Maybe Snape?" He said and Hermione just sighed as she walked into the other room to see Harry and a woman she didn't know, standing by the fireplace, looking around.

"Hermione Granger I presume?" The woman asked and Hermione noticed she had a high squeaky voice, unmatched to her tough and hard exterior.

"You presume correctly. And you are?" Hermione asked as they shook hands.

"I'm Carla Finnigan. I need to ask you some questions about the kidnapping." She said, all business. Hermione glanced at Harry to see that he was smiling sheepishly at her.

"Alright why don't we take a seat. Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked, being polite when all she really wanted to do was kick the woman out and go see if Remus had woken yet.

"No thank you." Carla said as she sat down, her movements precise and rigid.

"Okay then, ask away." Hermione said from her place on the couch.

"What were you doing on the night of August 30th?" She asked her and Hermione sighed.

"I'd been to a party with some friends to celebrate the new year and returning to Hogwarts for school." Hermione said.

"And what happened that lead to your kidnapping, if you could please run us through the events." Carla asked. Hermione had a flash back to the first time she and Remus had ever slept together and she blushed.

"Well I, you see... I'd got really drunk and went home with a man. The morning afterwards I hardly remembered what had happened and was shocked to be sharing a bed with someone I didn't know, so I ran out. I remember leaving the house in a rush, wanting to be anywhere but there and then nothing. I just went blank." She told the Auror who was writing it all down.

"And what happened when you woke up?" Carla asked.

"I saw Harry sleeping next to me on a chair in the hospital." Hermione said and the woman raised a delicately plucked eyebrow at her.

"So you don't remember anything that happened during the year you were held captive." She asked, scepticism in her voice.

"Not a thing. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you." She said.

"You don't seem very concerned by the notion of not knowing what happened to you Miss Granger. They could have done anything to you and you would be none the wiser." Carla said.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Hermione asked mildly.

"I just want you to tell me the truth." She said and Hermione nodded.

"And I am. I really have no idea what transpired all that time." She said.

"Alright Miss Granger. Thank you for your time. If you remember anything, please let me know." The woman said and then stood and went directly for the floo, leaving without even a backward glance. Hermione stared after her for a moment before shaking her head and turning back to Harry.

"Is it true Hermione? Do you really not remember anything?" He asked her and Hermione flinched internally. She hated lying to Harry. But could she tell him the truth?

"How did you find out that I'd been kidnapped?" Hermione asked him, ignoring his question.

"They sent a randsom note two months after." He told her.

"Why wait two months to do that?" Hermione mused out loud.

"I've no idea. They're idiots I guess." He dismissed.

"DO you really think that I would allow myself to be held hostage by a couple of idiots for a whole year?" She asked him and he seemed to understand what she was implying.

"So where were you then?" He asked her accusingly.

"I was in the past Harry, with your parents." She said and he stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked her sitting down next to her now.

"When I ran, I didn't run out of the house, I ran down the hall to my room and bumped into my dresser. I broke my time turner and it malfunctioned and took me back to 1978. That's where I've been all this time Harry. Your grandfather helped me get back with a blood ritual and the veil and it took a toll on me. That's why I was in a coma for so long." She told him and he seemed to take it rather well considering everything.

"If that's all true, then why did someone want us to think that you'd been kidnapped?" He asked her.

"It seems as though Dumbledore erased me from history through the memory of everyone I crossed paths with, apart from Severus Snape. I'm guessing he kept the secret, just until I got back. I'm not one hundred percent certain about it but it was him who sent the notes." Hermione said and Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, making it stick up at all angles. Some things never change.

"Right, and why didn't you tell Carla the truth about what happened?" He asked her.

"Terrible things happen to wizards who mess with time Harry. I've told you this before. I don't know all the changes that have occurred because of me being in the past. The Ministry would send me to Azkaban for going back to far. They have rules about these things and I broke a lot of them." She said thinking about Remus once more. She was sure there was a rule about forming relationships with people while misplaced in time.

"Right, so it's all hush hush. I'm glad you told me." He said and Hermione smiled at him softly.

"I'll let you look at all the memories I have of your parents in a pensive some time." She said and he beamed at her.

"Thanks Hermione." He said.

"There's one more thing Harry." She said.

"Please tell me you didn't carry on an illicit affair with Snape." He whined at her and she laughed.

"Not quite." She told him.

"What do you mean not quite?" He asked.

"Well the man that I slept with and ran from before I left was Remus." She told him and he laughed out loud, which confused her.

"Ginny and Ron both owe me twenty quid." he said triumphantly.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I bet that you and Remus would hook up before you both went back to school. Gin and Ron said that you'd have some kind of affair that started half way through the first semester. I was right." He said still laughing.

"Well I guess you could say both happened, considering that I was with him in the past too. Dumbledore made me attend my seventh year there and so I shared classes with him, Sirius, your parents, and some others." She told him and Harry's laughter died down.

"So what now?" He asked her.

"He doesn't remember me. Dumbledore took his memories of our time together. The old man wanted to get inside my mind and gather all the information I had on defeating Voldemort and do it before the time line allowed. He killed your grandfather while I was trying to get back here, he wanted it so bad." Hermione said and tears came to her eyes at the thought of Charlus, sacrificing himself for her.

"That rat bastard. He's lucky he's dead." Harry swore.

"Sirius said the same thing." She told him.

"So we find out a way to make Remus remember." Harry declared.

"It's already done. According to Severus, he needed a strong reminder of me in order to unlock the memories so I kissed him and he passed out." Hermione said and Harry burst into another round of giggles.

"He fainted when you kissed him? Ha ha, that precious." He said through his laughter.

"So are you together or what's happening?" He asked her and Hermione sighed.

"He's still asleep upstairs. I won't know what he wants until he wakes up." She said nervous just at the thought of it, but anxious to get it over with.

"He'd be crazy not to want you still Hermione." Harry said as he pulled her into a hug. She returned it, needing the comfort.

* * *

So I may have gotten carried away with the dialogue and such in this chapter. I mean to have Remus wake up and then wrap it all up here but I'lll add another just so you get a hint of happy ever after smut at the end.

Reviews make my world go round, DO IT! DOOOOO IT!

XXXXXGEMMORITAXXXXX


	25. The End

It was a long while before Remus woke up and Hermione had just about pulled all her hair out as the nerves and anxiousness tore her apart. She needed to know what Remus wanted. She needed to know what was going to happen to the 'us' that they had created and the love that they shared. She hoped that their connection would transcend time and but Hermione had always been one to doubt herself, so doubt she did.

"Hermione, love; you need to stop pacing or I'm going to clobber you over the head." Sirius told her as he watched her over a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"Ugh! Why is it taking so fucking long?" She growled and Harry, who was also watching the spectacle , spat out his tea in shock. He had never heard Hermione swear like that before.

"When did you get so bloody violent?" He asked the woman as she picked up a plate and threw it against the wall in frustration.

"When I turned into a werewolf." She growled at him, eyes glowing a bright gold.

"I'm going up there." She told them, before storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Shit." The two said, before quickly hurrying after her.

Hermione was about to lose control, but as soon as she got onto the landing for Remus's room, she saw that he was just opening his bedroom door. She froze in her tracks, just staring at him, not daring to move in case he rejected her on sight. Soon enough he had seen her too. Remus leaned against his door frame, a frown marring his handsome scarred face as he looked at her. He remembered all right, and Hermione couldn't tell if he thought it was good or bad.

"Please say something." She begged him, vaguely aware of Sirius and Harry watching the confrontation from the stairs, enraptured.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her and Hermione's heart started to crumble.

"I had no choice. I wasn't meant to be there." She told him, willing him to see that she was telling the truth, that it wasn't her fault.

"Did you even want to stay?" He asked, sounding hurt and sad. Hermione rushed over to him and placed her hands either side of his face, making him look her in the eyes.

"Of course I did you idiot. Don't you remember that day I came running down to the Quidditch field a sobbing mess to say goodbye? It tore me apart to leave you; not to save you from all the horrible things that were about to happen." She told him. Remus leaned down and rested his forehead against hers and Hermione felt herself calm down.

"Why would Dumbledore take away my memories of you?" He asked. Hermione heard Sirius let out a string of curse words at the mention of the old fools name.

"He was desperate to kill Voldemort and I had what he needed to do it. When he couldn't have that, he didn't want anyone to. He wanted you focused and you couldn't be with a missing girlfriend." She said and he contemplated this for a moment.

"He should be glad he's dead." Remus said and Hermione smiled at the similar response.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked him and he looked at her intensely.

"Do you still feel the same way for me, as an old man?" He asked her, jokingly and Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"I _need_ you." She said and then his lips were on hers, smothering her with love and she melted into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around as his happiness overwhelmed him. They pulled apart, beaming at each other, completely content in each other's arms.

This was where she was meant to be.


End file.
